Building a Family
by muggleinlove
Summary: Fourth Part to the Camp Wilderness Series. Edward and Bella are now married and are expecting an addition to their family. Follows their lives through the years as they build a family and face the obstacles life has in store for them. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters aren't mine. Even though I wish Edward was…

Building a Family

Chapter 1: Realization

BPOV

I was trying to buckle my jeans and found it impossible. I just couldn't get them to close. I looked in the mirror, and I felt like crying. I could no longer wear my clothes, which meant I would have to succumb to Alice's shopping torture. It just wasn't fair.

I screamed in frustration making Edward lookup from the book he was reading on the bed. "What's wrong, my love?" He asked putting his textbook down and coming to me his arms wrapping around me so that his hands were on my stomach.

"I'm fat." I admitted leaning my head back against his chest.

"Far from it, Bella." He said caressing my ever-expanding belly. It wasn't huge after all I was only eighteen weeks along. But I had gotten away with wearing my clothes, and now I had no choice.

"But look at me, Edward. I look like a cow, and I'm not even halfway yet." I cried as he turned me around.

"Listen to me, Bella." He ordered. "You are extremely beautiful and sexy. This bump simply signifies that our baby is growing strong and healthy. You will be back to normal in no time."

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I heard Edward speak. He was right, as usual. How could I complain? How could I be so vain? Our baby needed to grow, he or she needed to grow and be healthy. I would definitely sacrifice anything to have a strong healthy baby.

"I'm sorry." I said just as a tear was beginning to form.

"Please don't cry. There's nothing to apologize for, why don't you wear a loose dress and we can go buy clothes." He offered.

"Alice would kill me if I went without her. She's been dying for me to go shopping since she found out. I can't deny her that." I sighed as he gave me a hug and a kiss

"Just call me if you need rescuing then." He laughed causing me to laugh as well.

"I just may." I added going back into our closet to find a loose fitting dress.

I slipped on a pale pink dress and white sandals while picking up my hair in a white ribbon. I had taken to picking up my hair, because it was summer and it was getting hot. And I found that I found the heat more unbearable than usual.

I found Alice flipping through a magazine in her bedroom, her door slightly ajar. "Alice, can I come in?" I asked.

Edward and I had stayed living with his parents on their insistence. They wanted to us to save money for when we left for medical school. Plus Esme insisted that she would care for her grandchild when I began school again. There was no reason for us to go off to an apartment when there was more than enough room there.

"Ofcourse, Bella. What's up?" She asked sitting up with a smile on her face.

"My clothes don't fit." I mumbled as her smile grew wider.

"Are you asking me to go shopping?" She questioned as I sighed before nodding. What the hell was I doing? I hated to shop.

"We have so many places to go." Alice said at once running to her closet where she came out with her shoes and a purse.

I got up following Alice out dejectedly. I was in for a torturous afternoon. We made it to the mall in record time, and I soon found myself in a dress room trying on a million different outfits.

"I like the blue better." Alice pointed as I took off the red top putting on the blue.

"Me too." I added looking in the mirror. "It's Edward's favorite color on me."

"When your ultrasound appointment?" She inquired hanging a pair of jeans as I tried on a pair of shorts.

"In three days." I replied. I was really looking forward to seeing my baby. I had one during my first visit at about eight weeks and we had only seen a small bean shaped blurb. I was really happy about having a clearer picture.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She questioned making me freeze. I can't believe I hadn't thought about it. Did I?

"I don't know." I replied with a shrug. "I guess I do and I don't. Edward and I haven't discussed it."

"You have to know. How would you know what to buy? And how to decorate?" She asked in outrage. "It's vital to know."

"You can't always know, Alice. Plus we could always decorate in gender neutral colors." I reasoned as she rolled her eyes.

"But if you can, why wouldn't you?" She continued.

"It'll be fun to be surprised and try to guess." I said with a smile on my face my hand trailing to my stomach.

"I don't get you." Alice replied.

"You don't have to." I answered knowing I would have to talk to Edward about it.

Shopping was not as bad as I thought and I ended up getting some pretty clothes. Not all maternity clothes was hideous, and it was a lot more comfortable than squeezing into my clothes.

EPOV

I loved being a married man, and I had no idea why men dreaded the idea. Having Bella as my wife was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I enjoyed every second of it. She had gone shopping with Alice, and I was using the time to start my Medical School applications.

Bella had agreed to follow me anywhere in the country, and I was extremely thankful that she would. I would be happy to stay in Seattle, but she urged me to apply to as many schools as I could. She wanted me to have my choice of schools, and was hoping that I got into an Ivy League.

Was I Ivy League material? Would I be able to follow the strenuous curriculum while still making time for Bella and my baby? My real concern was not getting caught up in my work. I had told Bella time and time again that my first two priorities will always be her and our child, everything else came later. I was worried about the pressure.

I heard the car door and I immediately rushed downstairs to greet my Bella. She walked in with a few bags followed by Alice who carried the majority of their purchases. "Hi, love," I greeted taking her bags and giving her a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied giving me a kiss.

"How was shopping? Did Alice behave?" I questioned winking at my sister who rolled her eyes.

"I behaved!" She complained as Bella giggled.

"She did, surprising, but she did." She said giving my cheek a kiss.

"You see." Alice added sticking out her tongue. "Now make yourself useful, and take her bags upstairs."

"As the pixie commands!" I teased following Emmett's favorite line to use on my sister.

I went upstairs putting the bags in the closet as Bella returned with a fruit plate in tow. "I was talking to Alice and she made me realize something." She mentioned sitting on the bed as I joined her.

"What did my sister do?" I joked stealing a grape from her plate.

"Don't you know not to steal a pregnant woman's food!" She complained as I leaned forward to kiss her.

"Sorry!" I apologized as she laughed. "What did my sister say?"

"The doctor might be able to tell our baby's gender when we go for the ultrasound." She said as a smile crossed my face. Did I want to know? Of course, I did.

"Do you want to know?" I inquired as she shrugged.

"Does it makes sense that I do and don't?" She questioned as I laughed. "Do you?"

"I do, I just want to know what to call him or her. I'm tired of saying him or her." I explained. "But if you don't want to know I don't either. A surprise might be good too."

"It would be nice to know whether to he or she, and it would be easier to pick a name." She reasoned.

"You don't have to talk yourself into it, love." I reminded her. I didn't want her to do it just because I wanted to. I was willing to wait.

"I'm just saying the reasons." She answered finishing the last apple slice and putting the plate on the night table.

"Think about it." I urged giving her a kiss and touching her stomach. My hands always seemed to end up there. Almost as if the baby called to me. "I love you both."

"We love you too." She replied returning my kiss.

A/N: We're going to have a very fluffy beginning with not much drama and mostly Bella and Edward getting ready for the baby. I plan on covering a lot in this story so it will jump time periods on various spaces (not in the coming chapters, though).

I'm happy to start this story, and I hope to have you all follow through. We are in for quite the ride. I hope to have the romance and drama mix, as well as a few lemons throughout the way. (Though not as many as my Vegas story)

Remember my updating schedule will be every other day. One day I update this one, one day I update the Vegas story.

Next Chapter: The Ultrasound (Out Tuesday)

Muggleinlove


	2. The Ultrasound

Chapter 2: The Ultrasound

BPOV

It was the day of my ultrasound, and I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to know the gender or not. There were moments when I wanted nothing more to know whether I was carrying a baby boy or baby girl. But there were also others when I wanted to be surprised. I wanted it to be a present after my labor, a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

I was sitting in the car as Edward drove my hand on my stomach. Edward had been very supportive, saying he would agree either way. Whatever made me happy, made him happy. "Edward, do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked since we hadn't discussed a preference.

Edward remained quiet turning to me when we stopped at the red light. "Either is fine for me, I just want a healthy beautiful baby that looks like you." He answered as I rolled my eyes.

"So you want our baby to be burdened with my terrible genes and my clumsiness? Honestly Edward, I want the baby to look like you:" I interjected as he laughed.

"Because my unruly hair would be such a blessing." He pointed out as I laughed.

"I find it sexy, and our baby would be blessed to inherit the Cullen genes instead of the Swan genes." I added causing him to roll his eyes. "And before you say it, I know I don't see myself clearly."

"You don't." He added as I shrugged.

"What do you prefer a girl or a boy?" I inquired as he took my hand.

"Bella, either is fine with me. I have no preference." He replied as I sighed.

Edward parked the car in the hospital parking lot turning to me. "The choice is yours, love. If you want to wait, I'll wait. If not we will know within the hour."

I thought about for a minute. I wanted to know whether my baby was a boy or a girl. I wanted to know whether I was shopping for pink or blue, and whether I was carrying a mini Edward or a mini Bella. At that moment I knew I wanted to know.

"Let's find out." I said with a huge smile, climbing out of the car before Edward had registered what I had said.

I hated doctor's offices, but I was excited now. Sure I had the regular check up, the blood tests, and the exam, but I would also get to see my baby. I greeted the nurse and found that they were waiting for me. Carlisle was a friend of Dr. Stanley and therefore I never had to wait, which made things a lot easier on me. My nerves always seemed to increase when I was forced to wait.

Edward held my hand through the routine exam, and I was super excited when I was ushered into the ultrasound room. "Alright, Bella." Sr. Stanley said as I sat on the bed. "I know you had an ultrasound a while back, but since you're further along you will get to see a clearer picture of your baby."

I smiled at him, my arms around my stomach. I let myself fall back, lifting my shirt to right under my breasts. Edward was on my left holding my hand as we looked at the machine on the right. The doctor took out a bottle with the gel like solution after he had prepared the machine.

"This is going to be cold." He warned as I nodded to continue.

I cringed as the cold gel hit my stomach squeezing Edward's hand. Edward's fingers removed a strand of hair from my face as we looked at the screen. "Before we begin, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" He asked.

I looked at Edward squeezing his hand. "We do, Doctor." I said with a bright smile. I was going to see my baby.

"We can't always tell or be totally accurate, but I will try." He said beginning the procedure.

At first the screen was a bit fuzzy, and it was hard to tell just what we were looking at. "There we go," The doctor said as the picture came into view.

There were a few minutes of silence, and I found myself staring at my baby. The thumps of the heartbeats soon filled the room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing.

"There's the head, the eyes, nose, mouth." The doctor began to point out as a smile grew on my face, Edward's hand tightening around mine. "Those are his arms and legs. It appears to me that he or she is sucking their thumb"

"That's our baby." Edward whispered my heart soaring as my free hand reached to touch the screen. My baby sucked his thumb.

"It is." I said a tear escaping my eyes.

The doctor worked in silence for a few minutes my eyes never leaving the screen. He or she was so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to have him or her in my arms. "I'm sorry, Bella, Edward, it seems you have a very modest baby." He said with a chuckle. "Apparently he or she wants to be a surprise."

"You can't tell?" Edward questioned.

"You see his or her leg is covering." He said pointing out causing me to laugh. After I had spent days contemplating, our baby had decided for me. "But I can say that the baby is in perfect health. Heartbeat is strong, and he or she is just under six inches long and about seven ounces. Perfectly normal for your stage." He explained as he handed me a picture printout.

"I'll give you time to yourself, and get you a few more pictures to take home. I know the grandparents to be will want copies." He added with a wink, handing me a towel so that I could removed the gel.

"Thank you, Doctor." Edward said with a smile as we were left alone.

"I guess he or she decided for us." I said as I looked at the picture in my hand laughing. I couldn't stop looking at it.

"Maybe it's better to be surprised," Edward mused taking the towel and cleaning my bump before leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I think so." I said as we looked at the picture together.

"He or she definitely has my bad habit." Edward suddenly said as I looked at him. What bad habit?

"I used to suck my thumb as a child." Edward revealed causing me to laugh.

"I used to carry a blanket." I added as we laughed. Our baby already had a distinct personality.

EPOV

I was so happy that I felt like I could conquer the world. Our baby was perfect, and even through the grainy picture I knew he or she was beautiful. I had been looking forward to knowing the gender, but I didn't mind. It would make the delivery that much more special. Bella was entranced with the pictures she held, and couldn't stop smiling. She was just as happy as I was.

We arrived back home and found everyone, including Charlie was waiting for us. "My dad is here!" She cried as she rushed out of the car after I had parked and she had seen the cruiser. She hadn't seen her father since the wedding.

"Did you find out?" Alice attacked the moment we stepped into the door.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Why?" She asked in outrage. "What color scheme do I shop for?"

"Alice, let her breathe." Jasper urged moving his girlfriend away from us. Jasper always seemed to calm my sister in ways no one ever could.

"Look at you, Bells." Charlie spoke coming to her and giving her a hug. "How do you feel?"

"Excited. Plus I don't get morning sickness." She beamed hugging her dad again. "I brought pictures for everyone." She announced handing everyone a picture.

"How adorable!" My mom stated with tears in her eyes. "Look at our grandchild, Carlisle." My dad smiled and I knew he was holding back his emotions, I could almost read his mind.

"What is it?" Emmett asked as Rose punched him.

"It's a baby, you idiot." She exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Let me show you." Bella offered sitting next to her brother and pointing out all the various body parts. "But the doctor says that our baby is modest. He or she is covering themselves."

"You can find out next time." My dad added as Bella shook her head.

"I want it to be surprise." She replied as I joined her on the couch.

"You're no fun!" Alice pouted as Esme glared at her.

"It's their choice, Alice." Carlisle reminded her as Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I just want to know whether I am having a niece or a nephew." She explained.

"You will in four months and two weeks." I replied as everyone laughed. We were halfway there.

A/N: I know all of you are probably disappointed, but I couldn't make it that easy. You will know in the near future. I already wrote the delivery chapter, so you'll know in a couple of chapters.

Please remember to vote for Camp Wilderness. There are two days left for voting!

Next Chapter: Name Game (Out Thursday)

Muggleinlove


	3. Trying to Decide

Chapter 3: Trying to Decide

BPOV

I was on the small couch of Edward's study room. It really wasn't his study, per se, but nobody else really used it. Carlisle had his and Edwards had slowly taken over the other room that had more bookshelves than wall space. He was working on his Medical School applications, as I was flipping through some pregnancy books.

I looked up at him as he concentrated on his laptop. He was writing an entrance essay and looked undeniably sexy with his eyebrows scrunched together. I had to smile to myself, and remind myself to behave. My libido had only seemed to increase the further along I got in my pregnancy, not that Edward minded. But he needed the time to complete his applications before the deadlines.

I flipped through the book throwing it aside. They were making me incredibly nervous about labor, like any woman needed any horror stories. There were so many things that could go wrong, that just the thought of it made my stomach clench in fear.

I needed something to do to keep me occupied. All my work was done and I was at least three weeks ahead in all my classes. I had been working hard to avoid falling behind, and had been receiving perfect grades. I was very relieved that my schoolwork hadn't suffered.

I looked around the table, where all the pregnancy books were and found a baby name book. I smiled picking up the book. That seemed like a safe topic that wouldn't scare me half to death. I'll come up with baby names that Edward and I could consider. I picked up a notebook ready to scribble down those I liked.

EPOV

I heard Bella flipping through different books finally settling on one and picking up one of the notebooks that were scattered through the study. I looked at Bella smiling as I looked her over. She was curled on the couch leaning against the arm rets with the book opened just above her growing belly.

She bit the top of the pen she was using and I had to stop myself from groaning. She was such a beautiful creature, who wasn't aware of the small habits that drove me crazy. I loved the way she pouted her lips, bit the top of her pen, and even removed the stray lock of hair from her face. It was a perfectly designed plan to drive me insane, and it was working.

I took a deep breath trying to return my attention to the essay on my screen. It seemed that all essays asked some variation of the same question: Why did I want to become a doctor? I was sure I could use the same essay for every school, but I wanted something original for each answer. Therefore, I had to do my research on the school and then compose an eloquent answer for each one. It was a never-ending process.

Bella was extremely supportive willing to go anywhere in the country with me. I knew she dreamed of becoming an author. Although, she was writing some sort of novel she never allowed anyone to read it. She considered it bad luck to have someone read it before she was done. She had promised, however, that I would be the first to read it once it was complete.

I heard a giggle escape Bella, and I knew I had done enough for the day. I had already mailed most of my applications, and had only two left. "What's so funny, my love?" I asked as she looked up at me with a huge smile.

"I have a name for our son." She announced as I noticed that the book she held in her hand was a baby name book.

"We don't know if it's a boy, but what is it?" I inquired moving to join her on the couch.

"Well, I was looking through the book." She began as she cuddled into my side. "And I found many wonderful names, and none of them seemed to fit. That is, until I figured that the name was right in front of me."

"Are you going to tell me the name?" I questioned the intrigue killing me.

"If it's a boy we'll name it after you, Edward. Plus we can distinguish between the two of you by calling him Eddie." She replied causing me to squeeze the bridge of my nose. I despised the name Eddie, and I had to be careful how I told her. "Do you like it?"

"Bella, I will not burden my son with a name like Eddie." I answered figuring it was best to be honest.

"But why, it's a cute name." She urged her lips pouting in the way I found irresistible.

"Exactly, I don't want our son to get teased." I explained as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're named Edward." She reasoned biting her lip in concentration.

"Edward, not Eddie." I pointed out. "Plus let's give our child a unique name, I find it cliché to name your child after yourself."

"I don't want an outlandish name." Bella added. "Like celebrities that name their child after fruits and stuff."

"So I guess orange is out of the question." I commented with a laugh as she playfully smacked my arm.

"Definitely, out of the question. I want a good strong name, like Edward." She explained as I nodded.

"I agree a good strong name like both of ours." I replied kissing her lips. "But now it's getting late."

"I'm not sleepy." She whined just as a yawn escaped her mouth. "Plus we have to pick a name."

"I think you are very tired my love, and we have more than enough time to choose." I said getting up and taking her in my arms.

"I can walk." She complained as I carried her up the stairs to our room. It was well past midnight, and everyone was already in bed.

"But I want to carry my wife and mother to my child." I said capturing her lips in a kiss as we reached our room. I placed her on the bed pulling back the covers.

Bella immediately snuggled into her side, now that she found it uncomfortable to sleep on her back. I stripped down to my boxers joining her in bed my hand right over her stomach.

"What do you think of Emma, if it's a girl?" She asked pushing her back closer to me as I caressed her stomach.

"It's a possibility." I answered, it was a pretty name even though it was increasingly common.

"Now go to sleep." I urged my lips on the back of her neck.

I felt her relax against me as I gently stroked her sides. "I don't want to." She resisted turning over to face me.

"Bella," I whispered my lips touching hers. She had a tendency to resist her exhaustion which wasn't healthy for her. "Go to sleep, you've been up since six."

"I love you." She whispered turning her head to kiss me.

"I love you too." I said kissing her lips. "And I love you as well." I cooed going down to lift her thin tank kiss her stomach.

Bella smiled kissing me again before settling against me. "Edward, can we go to the meadow tomorrow?" She asked her eyes already closed.

"Whatever you wish my love." I answered kissing her cheek before beginning to hum her lullaby.

I watched her sleep with a smile on my face. I felt so incredibly happy, and I couldn't wait to be a father. Boy or girl didn't matter, I would love either of them with all my being like I loved my beautiful Bella.

A/N: Just a cute chapter to show where things are headed in the future. I liked the name disagreements, I think its characteristic of every couple.

Next Chapter: The Meadow (out Saturday)

Muggleinlove


	4. The Meadow

Chapter 4: The Meadow

BPOV

"Are you up for a small hike?" Edward asked, as I finished the breakfast he had prepared for me. I was having cereal, orange juice and a bowl of fruits. He always made sure I was eating healthy for both me and the baby.

"I am." I answered happily. This was going to be our first trip to our meadow since we had bought it. I couldn't wait.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward." Esme greeted giving each of us a kiss as she entered ahead of Carlisle.

"Morning." I answered.

"Do you have a minute?" Carlisle inquired as Edward and I both nodded. Edward seemed just as lost as what his parents wanted.

"Esme and I have been discussing some things over the last few days pertaining to our new grandchild." He began as I gripped Edward's hand. Had they changed their mind?

"You don't need to worry, dear." Esme assured us as I breathed a sigh of relief. They were experts at reading me.

"As you know your room is the only room on the third floor besides two guest room." He continued. "We have more than enough guest rooms as it is so we want to offer you two the bigger of the two rooms for our grandchild."

"Thank you, mom, dad." Edward said giving them each a hug. "Bella?"

"Esme, Carlisle it's a great offer and I am very thankful. But I don't want you guys to ruin one of the rooms when we would probably be leaving come August of next year." I said. We were going to be away from Seattle for at least four years once Edward got into school, and who knew where he would do his residency,

"Bella," Esme said kindly taking a seat next to me. "We would want our grandchild to have a room no matter where you are. We expect lots of visits, and we hope that many would be overnight."

"No matter where you go. We want both of you to feel like this is home." Carlisle added as I became teary eyed. I couldn't ask for better in-laws, though I considered them my parents, than I had in them.

I gave Esme a hug my tears flowing as I carefully got up hugging Carlisle as well. "Thank you." Was all I was able to whisper as they both smiled happily.

"I want to help decorate!" Alice chimed in coming into the room followed by Jasper, who still appeared to be half asleep.

"Good morning." He mumbled heading straight to the coffee.

"I wouldn't ask anyone else." I answered Alice as she gave me a tight hug.

"This is all wonderful, but Bella and I have plans." Edward stated taking my hand.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Were going hiking into our meadow." I answered as everyone laughed.

"Edward is going hiking." Jasper corrected causing me to pout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned both hands on my hips.

"Your balance isn't that much better, so Edward will probably carry you the whole way their." Jasper explained causing my bottom lip to quiver.

"I'm sorry if I'm such a burden." I screamed running out of the kitchen and almost tripping over my own feet. The realization only made me cry as I made my way upstairs to our room. I was a burden to the entire house.

I curled up on the bed my hand across my stomach. I hadn't realized that I was burdensome to Edward. Why did he stick around?

"Bella," Edward said softly opening the door a little. "Can I come in?"

I waved him in trying to wipe my tears, but finding it impossible. They were coming down much too fast. "I'm sorry for being a hardship. I don't know how you put up with me."

"Bella you aren't a burden. Very far from it, I love everything about you." He soothed me his lips on my temple. "You should know that."

"I know, but I hate it that you always have to be worried about me." I cried hugging him. He made me feel safe and protected, but I somehow felt I like I was taking advantage of him.

"I will always worry about you much the same way you worry about me." He explained his hands on my back. "I love you, Bella, and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm sorry," I whispered biting my lip. "I'm just so emotional."

"It's perfectly understandable, my love. Now let's go do some hiking." He added with a grin that made my heart melt.

EPOV

I was mentally prepared for all of Bella's emotions, and I was pretty good at dealing with her hormones. I understood why she would feel the way she did, and I would try not be so overprotective. I parked the car helping her out of the car and grabbing the picnic basket we had packed.

We walked hand in hand through the woods, and I made sure to keep a close watch on Bella, but not overpowering. "Be careful," I warned catching her from falling as she giggled.

"Sorry." She whispered as I kissed her keeping on our short trek.

The meadow was as beautiful as always. The sun was shining on every surface of the perfectly circular meadow with the stream shining like diamonds. It was breathtaking. "So this is really ours?" Bella commented as I nodded.

"As of last week it is officially ours." I stated placing the basket on the floor as Bella kicked off her shoes.

I spread out our blanket looking over at her as she dipped her toe into the water. "Is it cold?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Not really." She replied with a laugh as she returned to the blanket. I pulled her into me sitting her on my lap as she rested her head against my neck.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Not yet." She answered staying relatively quiet as she looked around.

"Why so quiet?" I inquired hating her silence. I felt like I should be able to read her mind, but couldn't.

"I'm just thinking about how our house is going to look." She replied with a small smile. "I think it's going to be beautiful.

"What do you see?" I questioned wanting to share the same vision.

"Well, I was thinking that we should disturb this section as little as possible. Just have the actual house maybe up to there." She said pointing to one of the trees less than halfway into the meadow.

"I imagine our house similar to your parents. Three story, with our room all the way to the top with a porch that over looks everything. We would have a small nursery that can connect to our room for any other child we may have." She described as my heart soared she wanted to have more kids.

"How many were you thinking? Two? Four? Ten?" I joked as she giggled.

"I don't know, but you're pushing at ten." She added squeezing my hand.

"Then nine it is." I joked with a chuckle.

"I want a huge kitchen with plenty of space to entertain and big huge windows overlooking all of this. And a living room that feels homey and welcoming, and a quiet space for your piano." She continued.

"How many rooms?" I asked wanting to hear more. Without knowing she was describing the house that would fit us completely.

"I don't know, but I want our kids to have their own room and have a room to study and one to play. Plus you'll need your office and I'll need mine if I'm going to write." She reasoned and I agreed completely. "What do you see?"

"I see a playground set over there with a sandbox, and maybe a tree house on that tree." I replied pointing towards one of the bigger trees. "Close enough for the kids to play while we sit and watch them from the deck where I can grill."

"It sounds wonderful." Bella whispered as I tightened my hold on her. It really did sound wonderful, almost like a dream.

We spent a lot of time talking that day and feeding each other as we dreamed about our house. It was a long way off, at least nine years but I was looking forward to it. It would be my new goal, knowing that at the end of all my work was a huge reward.

A/N: I had to describe the house I saw for them. It was too beautiful not to share. I know Bella seems a bit dramatic, but pregnancy hormones can do that.

I want to thank all of you that voted for Camp Wilderness. I didn't win, but some really great stories did. Thank You!

Next Chapter: Skip ahead a bit

Muggleinlove


	5. Kicking

Chapter 5: Kicking

BPOV

I was just about six months pregnant and I had just finished my last summer class. I had taken my last final, and was only signed up for one online class for the Fall. I had loaded up on classes during summer term to keep my graduation date the same regardless of my pregnancy. I would graduate in May with Edward.

I walked in super excited to have finished for now. I could now concentrate on my baby and not have to worry about doing all my schoolwork. I was eager to start decorating the nursery, and Alice was thrilled. My nesting hormones were definitely kicking in.

"I'm home." I called knowing that Edward would be the only one home today.

"I'm in the study!" He called as I came in with a huge smile.

"I'm done!" I exclaimed as Edward got out of the desk to give me a hug.

"How did you do?" He asked bringing me to sit on his lap his hands on my stomach.

"I did great. It was so much easier than I thought. And I got the highest score in the class on my paper." I explained as he kissed me.

"You see I told you there was nothing to worry about." He replied kissing me.

Our kiss deepened and I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was a weird sensation since I hadn't ever felt them quite that way. It wasn't nerves, and it wasn't the butterflies I got around Edward. It was a strange sensation.

When we broke apart I felt a nudge on my stomach, almost as if someone had touched me from the inside. It took me a whole minute to realize what was happening my baby was kicking.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with concern. I had been staring at my stomach the whole.

"The baby kicked." I whispered in barely audible tone.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"The baby kicked." I repeated as I lifted my shirt to just below my breasts. "Look at it again." I said as I felt the small kick again."

"Where?" Edward questioned as I placed his hand on my stomach the baby kicking almost immediately.

Edward kept his hands on my stomach as the baby kicked a few more times. I felt the tears streaming down my face. It was such an incredible feeling, to know my baby was moving.

Edward was at a loss of word as he kissed me laughing as the baby kicked yet again.

"I don't think he or she likes not being the center of attention." I mused as Edward wiped my tears.

"He or she is going to have to learn to share." Edward added as he hugged me. "I love you both so much."

"And so do we." I added giving him a short kiss.

EPOV

I was over the moon as I felt my baby kick. After we had broken our kiss my hand remained on her stomach trying to feel it yet again. I knew that I would never get used to the feeling of having him or her respond to me even while in the womb. "Talk to the baby," Bella urged as I sat her down on my chair kneeling in front of her.

"Hi baby!" I said softly. "It's your daddy, and I just want to say how much I love you."

As my words came out I felt a small kick or punch right where my hand was. "The baby likes you." Bella added with a smile as she watched me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked hoping that the baby wasn't hurting her or that I wasn't contributing to it.

"Not really, it feels weird. But good weird." She replied with a smile as I leaned over to kiss her stomach. "I love you." I whispered against her stomach.

"I love you too, daddy." Bella said as I laughed. I still found it hard to relate to the title of dad. Technically, I wasn't a dad yet, but I couldn't wait.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" She asked as I stood up leaning against my desk. "You know to celebrate the end of the end of term."

"Do you have something in mind?" I inquired.

"Well, I was hoping we could have some alone time. Just the two of us." She replied with a grin.

"Like what?" I asked pulling her towards me.

"Well, we could go out to dinner." She mused her lips practically on mine. "Or we could stay home, I can make dinner, and then we can.." She trailed off with a sexy grin.

"And we can what?" I asked before pressing my lips to hers.

"We can have some alone time." She replied kissing me again before pulling away from me and leaving the room. Bella was going to be the death of me.

BPOV

I went upstairs to take a quick shower putting on a dark blue sundress that I knew Edward would love. I was really looking forward to our alone time, because we had been working very hard for school throughout the entire summer.

"Do you want to grill some steaks?" Edward asked coming upstairs. "I found some marinated steaks ready for the grill in the refrigerator."

"Steak sounds good." I answered giving him a kiss as we made our way downstairs to prepare dinner.

While Edward grilled the steaks I mixed together a salad and baked some potatoes with all the fixings. I also prepared the table outside for two. I was looking forward to our quiet dinner outside.

"Our baby is still being modest, right?" Edward asked as we sat down to eat. I had gone to the doctor a few days before with Esme. Edward had been unable to go, because he had a test during my appointment.

"Completely modest. But honestly I don't mind." I replied.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to start painting the nursery tomorrow and are going to start assembling the furniture." He added as I smiled.

"I really like the Winnie the Pooh theme, and since the wall had the border around the middle I think the beige and white would look great." I replied imagining the nursery. We had stayed gender neutral by using Winnie the Pooh, I hoped to create the perfect room for a boy or a girl.

"It's going to be perfect." He assured me, and I knew Alice was going to have fun shopping with us.

Dinner was topped off with ice cream for my benefit. I had tried to control my cravings, and only splurged on having ice cream a few times a week. I knew that our baby had to be a chocoholic, because that was the only ice cream flavor I craved.

Edward went inside to wash the dishes leaving me out on the deck on the porch swing. It felt so relaxing to be under the stars, and I just had to sit back and put up my feet. My ankles were a little swollen, but nothing too bad. I was doing perfectly fine, and was right on target.

"You look breath taking, my love." Edward spoke from the door. "I love the way you look in the moon light."

I blushed as he joined me. I settled into his arms watching the stillness of the late evening darkness. "Edward?" I said softly.

"Yes, love." He answered.

"Do you ever wonder whether we would be good parents?" I asked wanting his take on the subject.

"I think we would be great parents. We'll make mistakes, but I think every parent does." He reasoned his fingers playing with my hair.

"I'm just scared that loving my baby won't be enough. Like I'll somehow fail you both." I admitted voicing a concern I had been carrying within me for sometimes. "Maybe I'm not ready."

"Bella, you can never be one hundred percent ready. It's just not possible." He added. "But I know we'll do the best we can, and that's all anybody can ask from us. Plus you're naturally a motherly type, you'll do great."

"I hope so." I whispered looking up at him.

"I know so." He answered kissing me.

Our kisses began to deepen and I found myself on top of Edward his hands roaming my body. "Upstairs," I whispered in between breaths as he kissed me yet again.

Edward scooped me up effortlessly carrying me up to our room. The extra weight I had gained during my pregnancy did not bother him at all. "I love you." He whispered placing me on the bed as he crawled on top of me, keeping all his weight away from my stomach.

"I love you, too." I said removing his shirt and going for his pants.

Edward slowly lowered the zipper of my dress taking time to be gentle and thorough. He kissed every inch of my skin making me moan with desire. I felt like my entire body was on fire with desire, like my pregnancy had only made my responsive.

Edward kissed me as I eagerly returned the kiss our tongues dancing as one. He moved to the side to make us both more comfortable. His hands removed my bra as he took my larger breast in his mouth while his fingers traced the outline of my underwear.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I nodded. He always made it a point to make sure that I felt fine with the pace and intensity of things.

"Please, Edward." I pleaded as he smiled, and I removed his boxers.

Edward turned to his back pulling me on top of him. We had found that we both felt the most pleasure, and were most comfortable when I was on top. It kept the pressure away from my stomach, and it allowed me to control more of the pace.

I slowly slid down on him gasping pleasurably as he filled me up. I moved slowly at first adjusting to him before setting a pace. Edward placed his hands on my hips helping to guide me as we both moaned in pleasure. His hands roamed my stomach and my breasts, not ignoring a single inch of skin. His words reminding me that I was beautiful.

I still hadn't become accustomed to having him in me and feeling the way I did. When I was with Edward I felt everything he felt for me. His love and devotion, and that only brought us closer.

As we climaxed together calling each other's names I felt happy and content. I snuggled into him exhausted, but feeling great. I knew in his arms that everything would work out.

A/N: A mini-lemon for your enjoyment. I'm saving the big lemon of this story for their first time after she gives birth. I hope you guys enjoyed their alone time, I think it's important to show that through the pregnancy they still do couple things.

I have two new one shots for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Go check them out, they are full of lemony goodness. I might even write the back story for the one shot Love of a Pirate.

Next Chapter: Renee makes a return

Muggleinlove


	6. Two Months Later

Chapter 6: **Two months later**

EPOV

The nursery was finally finished though Bella didn't get to see the finished product. We wanted to surprise her, and the doctor had put her on bed rest. She was healthy, but the doctor wanted to be careful. Her blood pressure was slightly high, and it was just a precaution, and she would most likely be induced in the coming days.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I sat next to her on the couch.

"Bored." She sighed balancing her book on her now very prominent stomach.

"We have an appointment in two days." I pointed out. "Dad says that Dr. Stanley should go ahead and induce labor at that time."

"I know, I'm just nervous that's all. We haven't even picked a name." She replied.

"Do you have any new suggestions?" I questioned kissing her hand. We had debated baby names time and time again, never agreeing on one.

"I was looking through the baby book name, and I was thinking Matthew for a middle name for a boy." She said as I thought it through.

"But what would be the first name?" I inquired. I actually liked Matthew. But what would we pair it up with?.

"Anthony." She said sheepishly as I chuckled. I had refused to name a boy after me, so she had gone with my middle name.

"Anthony Matthew" I said out loud. "I like it."

"Anthony Matthew for a boy." Bella said with a huge smile.

"I have a girl name," I added as she straightened up.

"I know how you said no to Elizabeth and didn't like Natalie, so I think we should go with Katherine." I offered as she smiled.

"I like Katherine." She said just as we were interrupted with a knock.

I'll get it." I said giving her a kiss before walking across the room to open the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked in shock as I found Renee standing on the other side.

She seemed to be upset and was not happy to see me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class or working?" She questioned roughly.

"Edward, who is it?" Bella called as Renee pushed me out of the way to come inside.

"Renee!" I called the anger boiling in me. Bella could not get upset, because it could cause harm to her and our baby.

"Look at you, my darling." Renee cried in a condescending tone that made me cringe. I was trying to figure out a way to get her out.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock. Renee hadn't contacted her since the day Bella told her she was pregnant.

"I deserve to see my daughter, but I never expected you to be so huge." She said covering her mouth. "When was the last time you exercised?

I saw Bella's eyes begin to tear up, and I knew she had to leave. "Renee, I think it's best that you leave." I said in a serious tone.

"I will not leave. Did you see what you have done to my daughter?" She screamed as the tears rolled down Bella's eyes. "You have her on a bed. Are you happy now? You have officially ruined her life."

"He has done no such thing," Bella screamed trying to get up. "Why are you here?"

"Bella, it's not worth it. Please calm down." I pleaded ignoring Renee.

"Edward, it hurts." She said all of a sudden as she gripped the arm of the sofa.

"You're making her hurt." Renee said in outrage as I continued to ignore her.

"What hurts?" I asked kneeling in front of Bella taking her hands in mine.

"My back." She whispered her tears falling freely. "I think I peed on myself."

"Your water broke." I cried grabbing the phone and calling the doctor. I had to stay calm, and somehow get rid of Renee.

BPOV

I tried to breathe, but my back was hurting. Edward was fighting with my mom, but I couldn't process it. I had to focus on breathing and managing my pain. I heard obscenities flying from my mom's mouth, and I knew she was interfering with Edward.

"Stop it!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whimper.

"You're not going, Renee," Edward said forcefully picking me up and taking me to the car.

"You can't stop me from going to the hospital!" She screamed and I knew she would be following us there.

"We're on our way, love. My dad is getting things set up and Dr. Stanley is there too," He said as he drove. I knew he was driving faster than usual, but I didn't care. I wanted the baby out of me.

"Call Emmett and Charlie!" I screamed.

"My dad is doing it." He assured me as I held the seat car seat for support.

I was so lost to the pain and my thoughts and my worries that I barely felt when I was put in a wheelchair or taken to the room. "I'm here, honey." I heard Esme's kind voice say as she took my hand.

"Edward" I called. I hoped I hadn't scared him away.

"He's signing papers." Esme answered as she moved away a stray lock of hair from my face. "Just breath."

"That's my daughter!" I heard my mom say as she stormed inside.

"Renee, I think it's best that you calm down and leave. Bella does not need any stress." Esme warned in a tone I had never heard her use, she was protecting me the way a mother protects her daughter.

"You can't tell me what to do." Renee added going inside.

"Edward!" I pleaded as I was put on the heart monitors and hooked up to all the machines with Esme by my side and Renee arguing with her. I knew she meant well, but I needed Edward. I needed his support and his words to help me through it all.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked coming and giving me a kiss.

"It hurts," I cried.

"Hold my hand, love. I'm here for you for whatever you may need." He assured me as the doctor came in with Carlisle. "And who let her inside?"

"Renee, I think its best that you wait outside." Carlisle spoke in a calm voice, but you could here its power.

"I will do no such thing." My mom replied.

"As Bella's doctor, I agree with Dr. Cullen's suggestion." Dr. Stanley said. "You can either leave out of your own accord or we can make you."

"I'll leave the room, but I'm not leaving the hospital." She said leaving.

"Bella, Edward," He greeted taking my chart and reading the printouts of the machines.

"How everything?" Carlisle asked gently squeezing my ankle in show of support.

"The baby heart rate is dropping a little. We need to keep a close watch on it for the next few minutes. It's probably due to stress." He answered as I felt like a brick hit my stomach. Had my mom caused this?

"My baby," I said.

"No need to panic, Bella. I just want to keep my eye on it. If it doesn't increase we will have to have a C-section." He explained causing the tears to flow.

"It's going to be alright Bella." Carlisle added.

"If need be, Carlisle can be present if you would prefer." The doctor offered as I nodded. I wanted someone in there who knew me, and had invested interest in the case. It made me feel safer. "I'll be back in a few."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Edward asked his voice betraying his concern.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." He assured us. "Dr. Stanley just doesn't want to take any risks and with the high blood pressure Bells experienced two weeks ago, he wants to be safe. Renee presence has aggravated Bella so that may have contributed to it."

"Will I be able to go in?" He asked as Carlisle nodded.

"I'll make sure you're allowed." He replied as new contraction washed over me.

The doctor returned with a nurse a few minutes later checking on my progress. "The heart rate hasn't increased as much as I would have liked. So I think it's best to get this baby out. Are you ready to be a mom?"

"Please." I cried tightening my hold on Edward's hand.

"Room 1" He said to the nurse as the sidebars of the bed were raised. "You should be a mom in about half an hour." He said as they wheeled me up Edward still holding my arm.

"Where's everyone?" I suddenly asked wanting everyone to be there. "Charlie?"

"They're all on their way." Esme assured me giving my forehead a kiss.

"Edward, you need to get scrubs on. We'll come get you when we're ready." Dr. Stanley told Edward as another nurse was waiting to take him to change.

"I'll be right back, love." Edward said to me as I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said nervously as kissed me.

"I love you." He added as I nodded not finding the words to reply. "Dad, stay with her."

"I will, son." He said as Edward gave my hand to Carlisle and followed the nurse to change. I was going to be a mother.

A/N: Renee has caused her to go into labor. She is past the premature labor area, so the baby will not be premature. How many of you expected this?

I really hope all of you were able to get my update yesterday since it appears that fanfiction was acting weird yesterday. I don't think it was letting people review. If you can I would really want to hear what you thought of the last chapter in Vegas and of course this one.

Next Chapter: The baby is born (Out Friday)

Muggleinlove


	7. A Baby

Chapter 7: A Baby

EPOV

Leaving Bella's side was the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew my dad was with her, and he loved her like a daughter, but I wanted to be there. "There's no need to worry, Mr. Cullen." The young nurse with black hair said to me with a warm smile. She had a way of soothing your nerves.

"How long does it take?" I asked wanting more information.

"It should take no more than thirty minutes from start to finish. Usually a lot faster." She assured me handing me green scrubs and a cap. "Put these on over you clothes, and I'll come get you in a few minutes. They won't start without you."

"Thank you." I said softly as she nodded leaving me to change.

I had the scrubs on fast as I paced the tiny room. The room had only one chair and no windows and I felt like I was pacing inside a cell. The only decoration was a small frame with random colors. I knew I should be able to make something out of it, but I couldn't concentrate. My mind was on Bella and my child. I was going to be a father.

Time seemed to slow down as my nerves increased. My palms were sweaty and I was having trouble breathing normally. I needed to get it all out of my system before I went to Bella. She needed to stay calm, and I had to be her anchor.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, but according to my watch was less than five minutes the nurse returned. "They're ready to begin." She said with another smile walking me out of the room.

"The camera!" My mom said running to me and handing me it. I could see that everyone was present and anxious to meet the newest addition to our family.

I followed the nurse through a couple of doors and into the delivery room. I ignored all the trays of instruments and the lights focusing on Bella. Bella's arms were held down like in the TV shows and her hair was covered in a shower cap looking thing.

"Edward." She said as I sat by her side. I gave her a kiss caressing her cheek.

"I'm here, love." I assured her as she smiled weakly.

"We're going to begin, Bella, Edward." The doctor said.

"I'm right here." My dad assured us. He stood a bit away from the table, because he couldn't actually be involved, but just observe.

"You might feel a slight pressure or pulling, Bella. Let me know right away if you feel any pain." The doctor spoke as he was handed the first instrument.

"Alright, Doctor." Bella said weakly biting her lip.

"You're almost there, my love." I said lovingly kissing her nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She answered.

Throughout the delivery my dad kept us in the loop of what was happening. That was normally Dr. Stanley's job, but he had my dad do take over in that respect. He made us both feel more comfortable.

"Would you like the honor, grandpa?" Dr. Stanley asked my father as I looked over at him looking shock.

"Is it alright, Bella, Edward?" He asked.

"We'd be honored," I answered once Bella had nodded. I knew she was nervous, and couldn't find words.

My dad moved forward taking over. I took Bella's hand, because I knew the time was near. It seemed to drag on forever as my dad explained what he was doing, Dr. Stanley at his side. But I felt my whole world burst in light as I heard the first cries of my baby fill the room.

I looked at Bella who had tears in her eyes as my own tears fell. "It's a boy!" I heard my dad say as he held it over the blue curtain for us to see. I had never seen a more beautiful baby in my life.

"Anthony Matthew Cullen." Bella whispered as the baby was handed to the pediatrician, who had been waiting on the side. "Go with him." Bella urged as I kissed her lips.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Go, son. I'll stay." My dad said as he took my seat by Bella's head. His gloves had already been removed.

I followed the pediatrician to the side of the room where my baby was being wiped and cleaned. My son was adorable I tentatively looked almost afraid to touch him. Was it all a dream?

He had a full head of brownish, reddish hair with a cute little button nose. I quickly counted all ten toes and fingers. Not knowing what to feel. The whole experience was overwhelming to say the least.

"He's perfectly healthy, Mr. Cullen." Dr. Roberts, our pediatrician, assured me. "Just under six pounds, five pounds 15 ounces to be exact and nineteen and a half inches long."

"You can carry him if you'd like, and take him to the new mommy." He added handing me Anthony in a baby blue blanket.

"Hi, Anthony." I said softly holding him close to me. "I'm your daddy. Let's go see your mommy. She's very anxious to see you."

I walked slowly towards Bella and my dad as I looked at Bella watching me. Her eyes were glistened with tears as I approached her. My dad got up kissing Bella's forehead, and patting my back as he held the chair for me to sit down.

"Bella, there's someone who wants to meet you." I said holding the baby for her to see.

"He's gorgeous." She whispered.

"Like his mommy." I added nearing him towards her so that she could give him a kiss.

BPOV

Carlisle had kept me focused while Edward went with my baby boy. I couldn't believe I was a mom. Everything that I had been through over the entire pregnancy was worth it, the feeling I had now was like nothing I had ever felt.

As Edward approached me I saw the little blue bundle in his arms. I felt my heart soar as Edward sat down. "Bella, there's someone who wants to meet you." He said softly holding Anthony for me to see.

Anthony was beautiful he had brownish, reddish hair, and was absolutely precious. I wanted nothing more than to hold him. "He's gorgeous." I whispered.

"Like his mommy." Edward added as he was brought close enough for me to kiss forehead.

"Take the baby outside." I said wanting everyone to stop worrying.

"Will you be fine?" He asked as I nodded.

"Carlisle will stay with me." I answered with a smile.

"We're just about to wheel her into the recovery room." Dr. Stanley added. "Go share the good news. Anthony is going to need a feeding soon, and mom needs her rest."

"Go on, Edward." Carlisle said giving his son a kiss.

EPOV

I didn't want to leave Bella, but I knew everyone was dying outside. I walked outside with a nurse close behind. The waiting room was practically empty except our family. Charlie was pacing up and down, my mom sat by Alice and Jasper. Emmett was uncharacteristically quiet in a corner with Rose, and much to my dismay Renee was present though Phil had finally made an appearance.

"Edward!" My mom cried the first to spot me as she ran towards me.

"It's a boy!" I said with a huge smile.

"I have a nephew." My sister whispered coming closer.

"I'd like you all to meet, Anthony Matthew Cullen." I announced as everyone smiled.

"Give me my grandchild!" Renee ordered as Emmett held her back.

"Renee, nobody else is holding Anthony until Bella does." I said calmly as the nurse watched close by. I was sure that my dad had warned the nurses about Renee and her temper.

"But I am the grandmother!" She complained.

"Renee." My mom added forcefully. "I am just as much Anthony's grandmother as you are. But Bella and Edward are the parents. You have no right to demand a thing, especially not with your behavior."

"Phil, are you going to let them treat me that way." Renee said at Phil.

"I think she has a point." Phil answered weakly.

"Renee, if you don't behave. We'll call security." Charlie warned.

"There's no need." She said with a frown moving back to her seat. "It appears I am not welcomed." Phil went to her side as everyone else looked at baby Anthony.

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked misty eyed as he looked at his grandson.

"She's doing well." I replied. "They are taking her to recovery."

I was thankful that Renee had not caused a scene, but I knew it would take a lot for Bella to have a relationship with her mom. I wanted her to have one, but it was a long road of rebuilding.

"Mr. Cullen, Anthony should be hungry." The nurse said softly. "You can all visit in a few hours once mom gets her sleep."

"We'll be there." My mom said giving me a kiss the tears flowing freely. "He beautiful." I nodded following the nurse to return our baby to Bella.

A/N: I want to thank you all for the suggestions. If you have any other funny stories or anything you want me to write please tell me. I find that the feelings I have written correlate with all of your actual feelings. I am always open for suggestions.

Next Chapter: Bella feeds Anthony for the first time (out Sunday)

Muggleinlove


	8. Feeding Time

Chapter 8: Feeding Time

BPOV

I knew the epidural was doing it's job, because I felt no pain whatsoever. I had been settled in a half sitting half-lying down position with Carlisle's help in my bed, and was now waiting for Edward to return with my baby boy. I was anxious to hold him in my arms.

"Do you need anything, Bella?" Carlisle asked in a kind voice as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I want my baby." I answered as he smiled.

"Edward should be here shortly, Anthony should be getting hungry." He replied.

"Thank you for being there today." I added wanting to give him a hug, but I felt numb. I couldn't sit up.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. Thank you for letting me be a part of my grandson's birth." He responded getting up and giving me a hug. "Don't try to sit up yet, you should at least wait a few hours."

"Look who wants his mommy." Edward said walking in with Anthony in his arms. I had tears in my eyes from just looking at them. The two most important men in my life.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. The lactation specialist should be here in a couple of minutes. I'll be back with the rest of the family." Carlisle said as made his way to the door.

"Thank you, dad." Edward said as Carlisle nodded leaving us alone.

"Let me try to hold him, Edward." I said as I held out my arms.

Edward gently placed him in my arms and I felt like everything had come together. "Hi, Anthony." I whispered stroking his cheek. "I'm your mommy." My eyes grew wide as he opened his own eyes staring at me.

"He has your eyes." I said to Edward who sat at my side. His eyes were Edward's shade of green and he had a combination of both our hair color. He was simply gorgeous.

"Baby eyes change color," Edward warned as he looked down at our little miracle.

"But I know his won't." I replied confidently. I was a little uncomfortable holding him the traditional way. It was putting too much pressure on my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked noticing my discomfort.

"I'm fine." I lied not wanting to relinquish hold on my son. I could put up with a little discomfort for Anthony.

I stared at my son looking at every inch of his face. His eyes closed as fast as they opened, and I knew he would be sleeping a lot for the first month or so. His nose was tiny and he had pink little lips. His skin had a slight pink tone, but you knew he had Edward's milky white skin. He was perfect.

My staring was interrupted with a knock as a middle-aged woman with blonde hair came in. "Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." She said coming inside. "I'm Daisy Smith, the lactation specialist, you can call me Daisy if you'd like."

"Nice to meet you." I said looking up from Anthony. "And please call me, Bella."

"Congratulations, both of you. And who is this little man?" She said moving inside.

"This is Anthony, and I'm Edward." Edward greeted shaking her hand.

"Let's get started before Anthony gets really hungry." She said taking out a small manual. "Here is a small manual that will go through everything I will say today. First thing first, breast feeding is very natural part of being a mom. It is the closest most intimate act a mom and baby can share. It is not supposed to be painful, and if it is that is a sign that it is being done incorrectly."

"There are many positions that you can choose from, and you will need to find one where both of you are comfortable. Since you had a C-section, you will probably find that laying on your side is best." She explained. "Let's give it a try. Edward, why don't you take Anthony while I get mom all set up."

As soon as Edward took Anthony from me, I felt like part of me was missing. I wanted him in my arms again. Daisy helped me shift to my side lowering my gown exposing my breasts. She guided Edward on how to position Anthony, and I was amazed at how quickly he latched on. It only took a little encouragement for Anthony to get it right.

"You're very lucky, Bella. Most moms wish they had your luck." Daisy laughed. "You have a little pro on your hands."

I smiled at her looking down at Anthony who was sucking gently. "You will need to feed him eight to twelve times during the first month. Then your doctor can guide you on how to reduce your schedule. Make sure he feeds on both sides for about ten to fifteen minutes. He may fall asleep while feeding and that is completely normal."

"Should we wake him to continue?" Edward asked.

"It's better not to, though you should wake him to feed which should be every two hours. Remember it is best to feed him before he cries at least for the first two months. Any other questions?" She said as she watched me making sure I was doing it right.

EPOV

I looked at my baby feeding and I was in awe. I was amazed that Bella's body had the ability to provide for our baby in a way mine would never. She seemed so at ease with it, almost as if she was born to do this. She was a natural mom.

"Would she be able to pump, so that I could help?" I asked as Daisy laughed.

"Bella is very lucky to have you as a husband. But she shouldn't pump for until the baby is three or four weeks old. We want him to set up a routine first before giving him the bottle." She answered as I nodded.

Bella switched over to the other side and I watched as he easily latched on to her nipple like he did the other. "Perfect," Daisy commented. "He doesn't even need me. I'll be back to check on you before you leave the hospital. I left my card in the manual, please feel free to call me with any questions."

"Thank you." Bella and I said together.

"You're very welcome and enjoy your new baby." She finished before retreating.

I sat by Bella my hand on her hips as she finished feeding Anthony. "What does it feel like?" I asked as she looked at me.

"It's weird, it doesn't hurt. It sort of feels like a little tugging." She described as Anthony appeared to stop sucking going to sleep.

"Can you burp him?" Bella asked through a yawn.

"Of course, love." I said taking my son and propping him on my shoulder. After burping him I gently placed him in clear crib making sure he was comfortable.

"Do you need anything?" I questioned moving the crib closer to the bed.

"Just sleep." She answered with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be here, and everyone should be arriving for a visit soon." I replied leaning down to kiss her. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, daddy." She stated with a warm smile before her eyes began to close. I settled on the top corner of her bed playing with her hair as I hummed her lullaby

A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter for What Happens in Vegas. I said I was going to update today when I meant tomorrow. I got my days crossed, so I apologize for the confusion.

Next Chapter: More Renee

Muggleinlove


	9. A Threat?

Chapter 9: A Threat?

EPOV

I watched as the two most important people in my life slept. Bella had fallen asleep almost instantly and Anthony had begun sucking his thumb, he looked absolutely adorable. I wanted to hold him, but I knew he needed his rest we all did.

I brought the small crib as close as possible as I hummed them both a lullaby. I was on such a high, that I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I would stand guard over them, because I knew I would never let anything happen to either of them.

Anthony began to fuss after a few minutes and I carried him gently careful not to wake Bella. I walked to the corner of the room humming softly as he looked up at me. I knew that he couldn't see me clearly, but it still felt nice to see his green eyes looking into mine.

"Why are you fussing?" I asked him in a gentle voice. "You're going to wake up your mommy who is really tired."

"Can I see my nephew?" Alice asked sticking her head inside. "I know I'm a bit early, but I couldn't wait."

"Come in." I said gesturing with my head that Bella was asleep.

"I'll be quiet." She assured me in a low voice as she approached Anthony and me slowly. "I wanted to see him before everyone bombarded you guys. Jasper is waiting outside and will come in with everybody else."

"Auntie Alice, this is your nephew, Anthony." I introduced as she peered at the little bundle in my arms.

"He looks like you!" Alice said. "He's even sucking his thumb."

"I know." I said with a smile. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" She beamed with a huge smile. I knew she didn't know how to quite ask.

"Wash your hands first, and then you can." I said as she made her way into the small bathroom in our room.

Alice came back her hands freshly cleaned as I gently placed Anthony in her arms. She looked down at him in awe as she rocked him back and forth. "How does it feel to be a dad?" She questioned her eyes not leaving her nephew.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I don't think it has sunk in yet. It's hard to believe I helped create this little miracle."

"He's precious, Edward. He looks just like you and he even sucks his thumb." She commented. "I just met him and I think I'm in love."

"I know I am." I replied as she slowly handed him back to me. "Congratulations, baby brother. I love you."

"I love you too, big sis." I answered as she waved sneaking back outside.

Anthony had gone back to sleep in my arms, and I was reluctant to let him go. I sat in the little rocking chair they provided softly rocking back and forth. He seemed so content in my arms like it was exactly where he belonged.

"You two are so cute together." I heard Bella comment. She had woken up and was now staring at us. She looked tired, but definitely had the new mom glow. She was beautiful.

"Did I wake you?" I asked hesitantly. I thought I had been quiet enough not to wake her, I knew she needed her rest.

"I'm too excited to sleep." She answered trying to sit up. "I want to hold him."

I placed Anthony on his crib before helping Bella sit up slightly. She couldn't sit up completely, but I knew it had to uncomfortable to be on your back. "I didn't get say this yet, but you did great." I complimented giving her a kiss.

"I didn't have to do much just stay there." She answered as I rolled my eyes.

"Bella you nourished our son in you, and he is here only because of you. I wish I could do all that for him." I explained as she smiled kissing me yet again.

BPOV

I kissed Edward, and hugged him. I felt so happy and elated that I knew very little could dampened my mood. I had Edward, a wonderful husband, and a beautiful baby boy of my own.

"That's what got you into trouble in the first place." I heard my mom say as she strolled inside like she owned the hospital.

"Renee, visiting time doesn't start for another hour." Edward said coolly his eyes trained on Anthony's crib.

"I saw your sister prance in here, so don't give me that bull crap." She said as I looked at Edward. Had Alice come to see us? I was so rude to be asleep.

"The difference, Renee," I said in a neutral voice. "Alice has learned the right to be in here. She has been there every step of the way, unlike you."

"Don't give me that, Bella. I know what is best for you. You're just to naïve to take advantage of what I have to say. Now you have settled yourself with a burden." She spoke.

"Don't you dare label my son a burden." Edward seethed as I gripped his arm. I didn't want him to loose his temper. I was nearing the end of mine.

"You don't see it now, but give it a few months. When the nights become unbearably long, and you are getting little or no sleep, you'll see what I mean." She explained as I took a deep breath.

"Renee," I spoke as she looked at me. "I don't care how tired I am, or what I am going through. Anthony will always be my number on priority."

"I'm no longer good enough to be called mom." She said with venom in her voice.

"When you start to acting like a mother I'll consider using the title again." I said as Anthony began to whine.

"Can't even satisfy your baby." She criticized as Edward glared at her picking up Anthony.

"If I were you, Renee, I would leave." Edward said with force.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

"Renee, please leave." I pleaded.

"I am not going anywhere." She repeated in a higher tone of voice causing my son to squirm in Edward's arm.

"What do you want?" I asked in frustration. I had no idea what she wanted from me. I left her alone, and all I wanted was for her to do the same.

"I want you to be happy and successful." She answered as I rolled my eyes.

"You're making that very hard. I'm happy with Edward and Anthony." I responded.

"You will regret it." She added. "When the newness goes away and you find yourself alone."

"She will never be alone." Edward interjected.

"That's what you say now." She laughed loudly.

"I have no doubt." Edward replied.

"That thing that you call your son has officially ruined your life." Renee stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Do me a favor." I said. "Leave me and my family the hell alone. I don't need your criticism."

"But I won't be here when you need me." She continued.

"Good." I said just as the nurse came in.

"Is there something wrong here?" The nurse asked looking confused. "Visiting hours haven't started yet."

"Please escort Mrs. Dwyer outside." Edward said with a glare in Renee's direction.

"You wouldn't dare." Renee seethed.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I think we should go." The nurse urged.

"I'll leave, but this is far from over." She said heading out with a glare in our direction. "I will set things right."

Edward was by my side holding Anthony as I wrapped my arms around me. I felt my tears began to fall as I took my son in my arms. I didn't understand how she could behave the way she did. I had never done anything to her.

"I love you, Bella. Don't believe anything she said." Edward spoke kissing my head as I looked down at my son.

"I know." I whispered not removing my eyes from Anthony, who was just waking up.

As I looked into my son eyes while in Edward's arms I knew nothing she said mattered. However, it still hurt me. Her words, and lack of confidence in me cut me like a knife. But I knew I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my son and my husband, the two most important people in my life.

But her warning left me feeling angry. What would my mother do? Was she capable of hurting us?

A/N: Strong words from Renee, and they will come into play later on in the story.

I hope the happy time with Alice balanced the time with Renee. I want to give a good balance of the good and the bad.

Remember I am open to suggestions of what you guys want written. What are some firsts you remember during the first year? All that information will be useful, so please send it my way. It may seem I'm not going to use it for a while, but I am ahead. I am currently writing chapter 16 for this story.

Next Chapter: Some insight into Renee

Muggleinlove


	10. Going Home

Chapter 10: Going Home

EPOV

I did not take Renee's threat to return lightly. It appeared that she enjoyed making my Bella miserable. Like everytime Bella found happiness, it was her job to destroy it in some fashion. A mother was not supposed to act that way. But I was powerless to stop it.

Anthony was now four days old, and we were waiting to be discharged. Bella was walking with some pain, but her scar was healing fine. The doctor was sure everything was going as it should be. Therefore, Bella and Anthony were dressed and ready to go.

Bella was sitting on the rocking arm chair in the corner feeding Anthony. While most newborns had trouble adjusting to being fed, Anthony was a natural. She stunned even the lactation specialist with his ease. I really wanted to get them both home. I knew Bella was uncomfortable in the hospital setting, and she longed to be back at home in our bed. But even that seemed impossible, stairs were out of the question for at least another week or two. We would have to figure something out downstairs.

"Can I burp him?" I asked Bella just as she was finished. I felt kind of jealous that Bella was able to share that physical closeness with Anthony. I would never be able to feed him the way she did. But I was looking forward for when she was able to pump. I wanted to try to feed him with a bottle.

"You don't have to ask, Edward." She replied as I took Anthony propping him on my shoulder to burp him.

"I just want to have you both home," I sighed as she nodded.

"I want to go home and relax. Hospitals keep me on the edge." She shuddered. I handed Anthony back to her giving her a kiss.

"It's just about time, love." I assured her.

"I hate to say it, but Alice was right about the clothes." She mentioned with a grin. Alice had brought at least ten outfits for Anthony, but he had not been able to wear them. The hospital wanted him to stay in the hospital issued clothes. But since we were leaving Anthony had been changed. He was wearing a white onesie with a baby blue ducky, baby blue pants and a white cloth hat with same blue ducky. He looked adorable.

"Alice is rarely wrong." I replied as she laughed holding a now sleeping Anthony. Bella was a great mother, and was definitely doing a great job adjusting.

"Come in." I said as I heard a knock on the door. I was hoping that it was Dr. Stanley with the discharge papers.

"Bella, Edward." Phil said stepping inside. I instantly looked for Renee relieved not to find her.

"Phil, where's Renee? Is she alright?" Bella asked full of concern. She still loved her mother even after everything she had done, and was genuinely concerned.

"She's fine, she's back in Forks. I just wanted to come and apologize for the way she's been acting. I've tried to talk to her, but she doesn't listen." He added with a distraught look. I could tell he was at a total loss over what to do with his wife.

"You don't have to do that, Phil. My mom knows what she's doing." Bella sighed, her eyes full of sadness.

"Bella, your mom is going through a lot right now. She should be the one to tell you, but she doesn't want to." He started to explain.

"Is something wrong with her?" I inquired seeing the concern written all over Bella's face.

"Not exactly." Phil sighed. "Renee and I were trying to have a baby. She has you and Emmett, but she wanted to give me a child. We've been trying for a long time almost two years before we found out she can't. She must've found out maybe a week before you told her you were pregnant. As much as I tried to deny it, but I think she's jealous."

"I didn't know." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't she tell me? Why should she be jealous?"

"She should've said something, instead of treating Bella like crap." I said my heart breaking as Bella began to shed tears.

"I think she was trying to convince herself that she didn't want a baby. My only guess is that if you gave up yours, she'll realize its not worth it. She doesn't talk about things, so I can only guess." He explained with a sigh.

"Thank you, Phil. I just wish my mom would get help." Bella added. "Take Anthony please, Edward."

I walked to Bella picking up my son as she slowly got up. I notice her cringe in pain as I steadied her with one arm "I'm fine." She assured me walking towards her stepfather. I knew I felt better about having an explanation even though it still didn't justify her actions.

BPOV

"I am really thankful that you came all the way here to try to explain my mom." I said smiling weakly. "If you ever need anything, Phil, we're here. And I love my mom very much. I just wish she would allow all of us in."

"I understand, Bella. Your mom loves you and Emmett very deeply. She's just not herself, she'll get through it." He said giving me a hug. "Congratulations, both of you. Your son is beautiful."

"Thank you, Phil." Edward replied moving off to the side.

"I am sorry." I added squeezing his hand. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, and I will try to keep Renee under control. I think she needs a new project of some sort." He mused as I nodded. Renee lost focus quickly jumping from thing to thing, hopefully this would all blow over.

I smiled at him as he waved leaving us alone again. I wanted nothing more than to be there for my mom, and help her through her hardship. The last thing any woman, wanting to get pregnant, wanted to hear was that she was no longer fertile. It had to hurt badly. But I knew my mom, she would just push further away and continue being hurtful. I had to wait until she came to me.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked putting his arms around me. I hadn't even noticed when he had placed Anthony in the small crib. I nodded weakly as he kissed my temple. I couldn't speak.

He held me for a long time until the doctor arrived. After assuring him everything was fine, he began to go into my discharge details. "I know this the part all new mothers despise. The part I have to tell you everything you can and cannot do." He briefed as Edward and I nodded.

"This is all written in the discharge papers I have given you, but I must tell you anyway. First of all, no heavy carrying. Do not carry anything heavier than your baby, when in doubt don't try. Avoid stairs as they would put pressure on your wound and could be rather painful." He continued droning on and on with all my restrictions. From getting rest to the baby feeding cycle I should establish.

"Lastly, no sex until you are cleared by me." He stated looking pointedly at Edward. "We want you fully healed before you resume normalcy in that area. Are there any questions?"

"Thank you, Doctor." I said with a smile as the nurse entered with a wheelchair.

"Edward, you should bring your car around front. I trust the car seat has been installed?" The doctor said as we nodded. It had taken Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all day until Rose had stepped in and taken over. She had successfully installed it in five minutes.

EPOV

Bella sat in the back with Anthony as we drove home. I couldn't stop looking at her through the rearview mirror. Every once in a while she would look up at me with a smile before turning her attention to Anthony. He was taking his first car ride in stride. He hadn't even fussed when we settled him in the car seat.

"Why didn't the family come?" Bella asked. She had expected everyone to help in bringing our new miracle home. But Alice and Rose had decided to have a welcome home party for Bella and Anthony. It was a surprise.

"They wanted to give us time alone." I replied. I wasn't actually telling the truth, but it was close enough. Besides Bella would forgive me for that small lie.

"I just want to relax. I just wish I could go upstairs to our bedroom." She sighed. "The downstairs one are beautiful, but its not ours."

"Don't worry, Bella. It's only for a week or so." I assured her.

"I know I just was just looking forward to seeing the nursery." She added as I chuckled. Even though she had picked out the majority of the furniture, decorations, and paint, she hadn't seen the completed project.

"Anthony isn't going to really use it now. At night he'll be in our room." I added as she nodded. We both had agreed that it was best to keep him nearby for the late night feedings and changing.

"I know, but he can be in there during the day." She pointed out as I laughed.

"You made your point, love." I answered as we neared the house.

BPOV

The drive up to the house was covered in blue and white streamers and balloons. Everything seemed to scream "It's a Boy!" I couldn't help but smile. My family hadn't come pick us up, because they were too busy preparing all of this.

I felt my tears began to fall as I spotted a huge sign on the porch. "Welcome Home Anthony!" Everyone was waiting by the sign as Edward pulled up.

I waved happily as we came to a stop before unbuckling myself and staring at Anthony's buckles. Why were there so many? I didn't know where to start?

"Confusing isn't?" Edward mentioned as he opened the opposite door and showing me how to unbuckle him.

"It is." I agreed as I noticed that Emmett had opened my door to help me out.

"How does my little sister feel?" He asked with a dumb grin.

"Sore." I said honestly as he helped me into the house and onto the couch. The inside of the house had just as many decorations. "Thank you for all of this it wasn't necessary."

"When do you know us to turn down an occasion for a party?" Rose asked from beside Edward. She was entranced by Anthony though she was afraid to carry him.

"Hold him, Rose." I urged as she looked at me wide eyed.

"He's to small, Bella. I'm afraid I'll break him." She explained.

"I didn't!" Emmett replied proudly. Emmett had actually been pretty good about holding his nephew.

"You won't break him, Rosalie. Just remember to support the head." Carlisle added.

"When he's bigger." Rose said as Anthony began to fuss.

"I think he needs to be changed." I said to Edward who was looking kind of lost.

"Can I do it, dear?" Esme asked as I nodded. She was a wonderful attentive grandmother and she was beaming with pride as she held her grandson taking him to the other room to change him.

"Dad told us you can't use stairs for a week or so." Alice mentioned sitting next to me. "So we all brought down some of your stuff to the guest room, and hopefully it's more comfortable."

"You guys didn't" I began before Alice hit my arm.

"No complaining!" She demanded.

"We wanted to do this, Bella." Jasper assured me.

Edward helped me into the room where Esme was changing Anthony. They had brought down our mattress and Anthony's bassinet. Even some of my books were on the nightstand. They had done everything they could to make it feel homey and comfortable.

"Thank you!" I whispered turning to Alice and giving her a hug.

"There's no need to thank me!" Alice replied returning the hug.

"Bella needs her rest, and I'm sure Anthony is due for a feeding." Carlisle nodded as Esme placed Anthony back in my arms. Anthony immediately curling towards me.

"Thank you for everything." I said moving to the bed to feed Anthony. It was just over two hours since his last feeding.

Everyone smiled before filing out leaving Edward standing by the door. "Sit with me." I said as he nodded sitting beside me.

"I love you, Bella." He answered kissing my now bare shoulder.

"I love you too." I replied glad to be back at home.

**A/N: How many of you expected Renee to have a reason behind her behavior? Nobody is that psycho without a reason.**

**The next couple of chapters will be mostly happy bonding time. The drama is coming though. It is all very well planned out.**

**I feel the need to address something a reviewer said to me. They commented on the fact that most of my stories have premarital sex, and that particular reviewer didn't agree with that. First of all, I'm am not trying to be offensive to anyone's beliefs. We all have our own, and while some are the same others are different. Bella and Edward are intimate before getting married, but I don't see that as a big deal. It's how the story writes itself out, it fits and so it is. There is no explanation to my reasoning except that they are in love, and they want to express their love physically.**

**Next Chapter: Against Doctor's Orders (Take your mind out of the Gutter)**

**Muggleinlove**


	11. Against Doctor’s Orders

Chapter 11: Against Doctor's Orders

BPOV

Everyone had gone to bed, but I was still wide awake in bed. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I was afraid I wouldn't hear Anthony cry, and I was anxious to see the nursery. Even after all that had been done to the downstairs room it wasn't the same. Plus my stomach ached, it wasn't pain but more like soreness. It was as if I had been punched in the stomach.

I quietly and very slowly slipped out of bed walking towards Anthony's bassinet. I ignored the increase in pain concentrating on my baby. The bassinet had a small mobile with the Winnie the Pooh characters that matched all the decorations we had bought for the nursery. As I looked down on my baby, I found Anthony fast asleep sucking his thumb.

I stared at him for a few minutes memorizing every inch of his face. I still found it hard to believe that he was mine. I couldn't believe Edward and I had created him, and he was a part of our lives.

I slowly picked him up careful not to wake him. I just wanted to hold him, and sneak upstairs to see the nursery. I knew I shouldn't use the stairs, but I longed to see the nursery. It was unfair that I had not been able to do much. Plus I was sure I could handle a little pain.

"Don't tell your daddy what I'm doing." I warned Anthony tentatively closing the bedroom door and walking slowly towards the stairs. Nobody had to find out everyone was sleeping.

I was thankful that the kitchen lights were turned off, and that the house was serenely quiet. I would not get caught. I took the first step slowly, and I was relieved that it didn't hurt much than what it already did. I had no idea why the doctor had cautioned me from using stairs.

I took the next couple of steps, and soon realized why they said no stairs. I felt like my body was breaking in half. Like somehow the cut was opening up again by force. I gritted my teeth holding onto Anthony.

"Bella" I heard Edward say from the living area.

"Yes, Edward." I said trying to stop myself from sounding like I was in pain. It would fade. I didn't want to give Edward a reason to get angry.

"You know you can't use stairs." He pointed out coming to me. "It's not safe." He warned.

"But I want to see the nursery. I don't want to sleep downstairs. I want our bed." I explained my eyes slightly watering. "I want Anthony to be in his new room."

"Bella, love." Edward said taking Anthony from my arms. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to escape during the night."

"I didn't want to seem ungrateful for the set up everyone did for us downstairs." I answered as Edward chuckled.

"Stay here, Love. I'll take Anthony upstairs, and then I'll carry you up." He replied as I nodded. I was going to see the nursery.

I waited on the fifth step patiently as Edward went up and then back down. I had to grip the handles as the pain flared. "Ready?" He asked as he picked me up bridal style. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. I always loved to be in Edward's arms. I buried my head in the crook of his neck trying to calm myself from the pain.

He carried me up to the third floor stopping right in front of Anthony's room. The door was painted a warm yellow tone and there was a small wooden sign that read "Anthony's Room."

"I didn't know we had a sign." I mentioned as he kissed my neck.

"Emmett made it once he knew the name." Edward explained as I made a mental note to thank my brother.

Edward opened the door before placing me on my feet. I looked around my mouth dropping in shock. Everything was so perfect, that I ignored the pain I was feeling. There was a Winnie the Pooh border all around the top of walls and even a rug. Everything matched from the decorations down to the plush toys scattered around.

"Edward, it's perfect." I cried as Edward hugged me.

"Is this the way you imagined it?" He asked.

"It's even better." I answered as he laughed. My dreams could not compare to the real thing. It looked like a nursery that belonged in some kind of movie.

EPOV

I looked at Bella as she looked around the nursery. Anthony was fast asleep in his crib, and Bella was looking around the room. She studied the bookshelf with an assortment of baby books and opened the dresser taking a look at all the baby clothes my sister had organized.

"I don't think I've ever been this excited about clothes." Bella said with a laugh as she held up a onesie with little airplanes.

"It's not your clothes." I pointed out as she laughed.

She seemed entranced with everything in the room. She stopped by the changing table looking at all the diapers perfectly placed in a row. She stopped by the rocking chair and slowly sitting down. She tried to hide the pain, but it was clearly visible in her face.

"Thank you, Edward." She said as I smiled.

"There's no need to thank me, love." I assured her walking over to her and leaning in for a quick kiss. "Are you in pain?"

"A little." She lied.

"Bella," I warned as she sighed.

"It hurts, but it'll go away." She said confidently as Anthony began to cry.

"Someone's hungry." I pointed out as I walked to the crib. My son's green eyes looking up at me. I gently picked him up taking him to Bella who was ready to start feeding.

"It seems all I do is feed him." Bella sighed, but a smile was still evident on her face.

"My dad said he'll eat less often as he gets bigger." I added watching her as she began to feed him. I had seen quite a few times over the last few days, but it was still incredible to watch. She seemed to glow when she held him against her bare chest. I felt like I was watching something special and meaningful, and I longed to be a part of it,

"You look like you're in another planet." Bella commented looking up at me.

"I just find it amazing how you can feed our son. It makes me fee inadequate, because I can't do the same." I sighed as I kept staring.

"Edward, you don't have to feel bad." She added as I shrugged.

"I just want to be more help." I sighed as she smiled weakly.

"You do more than your share, and you can change him when we're done," She stated as I laughed. I figure if she can feed him, I could do the changing. It was only fair, right?

BPOV

The next morning all our things had been moved back to our room. Edward carried me up and down the stairs, but I was in a lot of pain. I shouldn't have taken the stairs. I gripped the pillow clenching my eyes shut, trying not to cry. Edward was downstairs with Anthony, as I tried to take a nap. But it wasn't working.

I couldn't believe I had been so impatient and stupid. I couldn't even take anything for the pain, because I was breast feeding. All I could do was bare it.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Esme asked as she came in with freshly clean blankets and clothes for Anthony. Anthony had a tendency to spit up and dirty all the small blankets.

"I can't." I admitted biting my lip.

"What happened?" She inquired placing the laundry basket on the floor and walking to me.

"I used the stairs last night." I answered as she nodded in comprehension. "Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart, I can ask Carlisle to come up and take a look at the scar. He could redress it for you." She suggested as I nodded.

"That's better than going to the doctor." I answered as she kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back." She finished leaving the room.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later with his doctor bag, Edward right behind him. "Why didn't tell me you were in pain?" Edward asked rushing to my side.

"It's not a big deal." I replied as he rolled his eyes. "Where's Anthony?"

"Alice is looking after him." He replied holding my hand.

"Bella, there's a reason why the doctors advise against using stairs." Carlisle began as I nodded. "Let's take a look at the scar."

I lifted my shirt a little bringing down the waistband of my lounge pants exposing my bandaged scar. Carlisle gently removed the bandage taking a look at the cut that was still red. He inspected the area carefully feeling around it with gloves.

"Is something wrong?" I asked my heart beating quickly in my chest.

"Everything seems fine. It's healing correctly. There's nothing wrong." He assured me redressing the scar. "Just try to stay in bed for a few days for it to finish healing."

"I will." I said as he smiled.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." He added with a wink as I laughed. It was a relief to know I had done no damage. I was going to follow doctor's orders from now on.

A/N: Just wanted to show how stubborn Bella really is. But you know Edward always comes to a rescue.

The next few chapters are pretty much calm chapters. As they say the calm before the storm.

Next Chapter: Some Emmett Time

Muggleinlove


	12. Emmett's Surprise

Chapter 12: Emmett's Surprise BPOV

I was super excited once the staples were removed and I was given the clear to get out of bed, and live normally. Well, sort of. I still couldn't carry anything, but Anthony and still could not have sex. Esme had assured me that those restrictions would probably lifted on my six week check-up.

Anthony was doing great as well. He was perfectly healthy and was now three weeks old. He still woke up every few hours during the night, though he did stay awake for about an hour longer. He especially enjoyed being held and rocked.

"How are you, love?" Edward asked as he arrived home from school. He went to class twice a week for a few hours, spending the rest of the time at home with us.

"Happy!" I said lowering the waistband of my pants for him to see my scar.

"They removed the staples!" He noticed leaning down to give me a kiss. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well, I can use stairs now." I pointed out causing us both to laugh. Edward had banned me from stairs and had been carrying me up and down everyday.

"Anything else you can do?" He asked flirtatiously leaning into me his hand on my thigh.

"Not yet," I sighed with a frown giving him a kiss. "Your mom says that I'll be given the go ahead at my six week check-up."

"You asked my mom?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"We're women, we talk about those things." I pointed out as he chuckled.

"It's just weird, you and my mom talking about our sex life." He shuddered causing me to laugh. He really did seem uncomfortable with the situation.

"Edward, Esme is more like a mother and friend to me than your mother. I can't talk to my mom, and Alice and Rose don't know about these things." I explained as he kissed my temple.

"I know it's just gives me the creeps." He admitted as Anthony began to cry from the small bassinet we had attached to the play pen. "I'll get him." Edward offered as I got up first.

"You better wash your hands." I warned as I went to pick up my son. I didn't let anyone, not even Edward, pick him up without first washing their hands.

"I'm not dirty," Edward joked going to the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands.

"Yes, you are." I argued back as he arched an eyebrow.

"I can show you just how dirty I can be." He whispered in my ear when he approached me from behind.

"Edward," I tried to warn, but it sounded more like a moan.

"Yes, love?" He inquired pretending like nothing had happened as he washed his hands.

"You're such a tease." I complained handing him Anthony. "Now you can change his diaper."

"Isn't he hungry?" Edward asked. I knew he was trying to get out of changing him.

"Just ate about half an hour ago." I stated happily as he pouted.

"You mean I missed it." He sighed as I nodded taking out the diaper and and wipes.

"You just want to sit there and look at my chest." I pointed out crossing my arms across my chest. Edward had a tendency to watch me feed Anthony, since I had been pretty good about keeping my body hidden from me. I still hadn't lost all the baby weight, and I no longer had him as an excuse.

"It's a very beautiful scene." He complimented with a sexy wink.

"They're huge Edward." I stated in defeat. I had gone from a 34B to 36C, and I wanted my old breasts back.

"I think they're lovely, my love." He cooed kissing me.

"Right" I replied sarcastically just as my brother and Jasper walked in.

"Hey guys!" Emmett bellowed causing Anthony to cry.

"Emmett," I scolded. "He had just quieted down."

"That kid needs to wake up, all he does is sleep." Emmett complained approaching Edward and his nephew.

"Wash your hands both of you." I ordered as Emmett and Jasper walked towards the bathroom. "And Edward he still has to be changed."

"I think Emmett needs some nephew quality time." He suggested just as Emmett came out.

"Can I hold him now?" He inquired.

"You sure can, and you get to change his diaper." Edward announced handing Anthony over to Emmett.

EPOV

As I handed my son over to his uncle, Emmett looked lost. I had told him to change his diaper, and he looked like I had told him to solve a nuclear physics problem. He took a deep breath looking down at Anthony who was squirming, because he had to be uncomfortable in a dirty diaper.

"I can do this." Emmett said straightening up. "It's a diaper. How hard can it be?"

"I have got to see this." Jasper said with a laugh, Bella covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Alright, big boy." Emmett said placing Anthony on the blanket Bella had laid out on the couch. He surprisingly got his onesie off easily pulling the sticky tape off the diaper.

"Should we warn him?" Jasper asked as I shook my head.

"He knows how to do it." I mumbled as we all stood back to watch.

Emmett removed the diaper reaching for the wipes when a Anthony got a little carried away a stream of pee landing straight on Emmett's chest. "What the hell?" Emmett screamed loudly causing Anthony to cry.

"Emmett, don't scream." Bells said rushing over and pushing her brother out of the way. "You scared him."

"He peed on me." He complained as Bella rolled her eyes. I held onto Jasper as we both laughed hysterically.

"Come on, Emmett. Even I know that little boys pee, because of the cold air." Jasper explained unable to start laughing.

"You could've warn me. You both could have." He glared. "Remember payback is a bitch."

"Language!" Bella seethed with Anthony back in her arms. His face still a little red from crying.

"He doesn't understand." Emmett complained taking off his short and throwing it at Jasper's face.

"But he will one day, and its better to practice now." Bella added eyeing him. "My son will not learn that language."

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Emmett added as Bella shot him a dirty look.

"Go change, Emmett, and stop being a big baby." She ordered as Emmett went upstairs to wash up. Everybody always kept a change of clothes at our house, because they stayed over quite often.

BPOV

Later that night I walked into the room finding Edward on the bed shirtless with Anthony on his chest. I smiled at the scene before me grabbing a camera I always kept nearby to capture the memory. "Join us, love." Edward said looking over at me and extending his arm.

I carefully climbed on the bed snuggling into his side. "We're going to have to wake him soon to feed." I sighed watching my son sleeping peacefully.

"I don't think that would be necessary, you know he's a little clock. Every two hours on the dot." Edward joked as I nodded. Anthony was not one to miss a feeding. "Not that I blame him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I would love to take his place. He's the only one you let snuggle into you." He explained as I turned red.

"I just don't want to make things harder. I mean we still have to wait two weeks." I answered not being able to look at him. "Plus I'm still not back to my form."

"Why would I care?" He questioned sitting up and putting Anthony in the small crib we had in our room. It made it easier to feed him during the night.

"Because, I'm still fat." I sighed as he returned to the bed.

"Love, you are beautiful. There's nothing wrong with your body." He replied kissing me. "I still find you completely irresistible."

"You're just saying that." I complained as he looked at me sternly.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, listen to me." He ordered his lips inches from mine. "I love you for who you are inside. Nothing is ever going to change that, and I can't wait until I am able to make love to you again."

"Edward." I whispered kissing him sensually. "I can't wait either."

A/N: Just a fun playful chapter.

Next Chapter: Bella makes a move (your mind is free to go into the gutter)

Muggleinlove


	13. Lifted Restrictions

Chapter 13: Lifted RestrictionsBPOV

I made sure that Anthony was snuggled in his stroller as I made my way into the mall. I usually didn't venture out too much with Anthony, since he was still so small, and I didn't want him to get sick. But today was an exception, I had been given the all clear by Dr. Stanley and I wanted to surprise Edward. I needed to buy new lingerie just for the occasion.

"Be good for mommy!" I said softly as we strolled inside the mall. I had made sure to go during the weekday when the mall would be at its emptiest.

I didn't linger on clothes, because most of it still wouldn't fit. I had lost a lot of the weight almost instantly, but I still had a small pouch. I wanted to work on that before I started buying clothes again. I was nervous about letting Edward see me again. My body was not as firm as before, I even had a scar across my lower stomach.

I pushed back all my insecurities going into Victoria Secret. I took a deep breath looking at all the silk and lace. I was a bit overwhelmed as I studied everything. What image did I want portray? Did I want to be sultry sexy? Or did I want to be more understated? Which would Edward prefer?

I roamed the racks holding up different things. Some bordered on obscene while others seemed too conservative. We hadn't been intimate in two months, the six weeks after Anthony's birth plus the two weeks I had spent on bed rest. I was starting to get desperate.

"May I help you?" A young lady with the perfect body asked.

"Just looking." I answered dismissively. The last thing I needed was Ms. Barbie helping me pick out lingerie. I wouldn't be able to pull off anything she would recommend. I was a mother now.

I picked up a few pieces heading to the fitting room. I felt awkward trying these things on with Anthony in the dressing room, but the plus side was that he was sound asleep. I tried on about four different outfits settling on a black silky number. It hugged my body perfectly, dipping low and accentuating my cleavage. Yet, at the same time it hid my scar and stomach.

Anthony began to whimper as soon as I slipped on my shirt. "What's wrong, my angel?" I asked putting the lingerie on top of the stroller and carrying him. He snuggled into me as I single handedly tried to maneuver the stroller out of the fitting rooms. I groaned in frustration as I hit the wall and then the other door. Strollers and baby accessories were not made for clumsy people.

I finally made it to the register trying to lie Anthony back down. However, as soon as I squatted in front of the strollers he began to cry. He hated the stroller, and preferred to be carried. He was definitely spoiled.

"He's adorable." The lady behind the counter commented as she rang up my purchase.

"Thank you." I said kindly trying to look for my card with one hand.

"How old is he?" She questioned as I handed her my Visa.

"Just turned six weeks." I sighed as she smiled brightly.

"Congratulations," She added as I took the pen to sign the electronic pad.

"Thank you," I said before packing my things and going.

"You're very welcome, and enjoy." She added with a wink as I turned red. Was I that obvious?

I quickly made my way out of the mall. Or as quickly as I could since I was steering the stroller with one hand and carrying Anthony with the other. My only saving grace was that the mall was empty. If the mall had been full I would've hurt at least half of the patrons with my clumsiness.

I opened the door of the back door of the Volvo sitting inside to strap Anthony to his car seat. I felt like crying the minute he began to scream and cry. Anthony was a calm child, but he hated to be in the stroller or car seat. He preferred the bouncy seat or his swing. "Come on, Anthony. It's just for a little," I urged the tears prickling at my eyes.

I was a horrible mother who was making her son cry. I tried guiding his thumb to his mouth, but that didn't work. I checked his diaper and looked at my watch. He still had an hour before his feeding, but he didn't want to be in his car seat. "Please, baby." I crooned touching his cheek softly. His face was red from crying, and I felt incredibly guilty for having him there against his will.

My phone began to ring and I was relieved when I saw Edward's number. "Hello," I said my voice cracking.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Why is Anthony crying?" Edward asked his voice full of concern.

"Anthony is crying hysterically in his car seat. I can't get him to stop. I'm a horrible mother." I cried the tears falling down my cheek. "He's never done this before."

"Maybe he's hungry." Edward added as I shook my head forgetting he couldn't see me.

"He ate before I left to the mall. I can't do this by myself." I replied touching my baby who wouldn't stop screaming.

EPOV

The frustration in Bella's voice was obvious. I could hear Anthony's cries, and I knew she was loosing it. "My love, let him cry. You're not that far away from the house." I said wishing I didn't have a test in twenty minutes so I could rush to her aid.

"But I don't know what to do. I hate to hear him cry." She added. "Why am I so horrible?"

"You're a great mom, Bella. Just drive, and he will eventually calm down." I urged as I heard her sniffle.

"Alright, Edward." She said in a low voice.

"Call me when you get home." I reminded her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She answered weakly before hanging up.

I paced the hallway of my class as I waited for Bella to call. I wasn't taking many courses, but they were still challenging nonetheless. Bella was a great mom. She never complained about waking up in the middle of the night to feed or change Anthony. I also woke with her sitting up with her as she fed him or changing him for her to sleep. I had even started to feed Anthony myself now that she had started pumping. However, Anthony did not like the bottle as much.

The minutes passed like hours, my nervousness only increasing. Was she all right? Should I have left? Why was she alone? All these questions rushed through my head until I heard my phone ringing. "Hello," I said relieved when I heard Bella answering and no crying in the background.

"We're home." She said as my breathing returned to normal.

"What was wrong?" I asked.

"He's hungry." She admitted. "He started drinking immediately. I feel so stupid for not knowing,"

"Bella, you were just overwhelmed." I pointed out. "Just relax, and I should be home soon."

"Good luck on your test." She added before hanging up.

BPOV

I tucked Anthony into his crib in the nursery. He usually slept in the room with us, but tonight Edward and I needed privacy. I made sure the baby monitor was on and I carried it to the bedroom. Edward was downstairs proofreading some papers, and I took the time to get ready for him. Alice was staying with Jasper while Esme and Carlisle had gone out on a date night. Everything was planned.

I took a slow shower using all sorts of lotions and soaps. I wanted to be perfect for Edward. I slipped on the slinky silk nightgown I had bought deciding against wearing anything underneath. My hair was curled slightly on the bottom, and I did nothing to my face. I knew Edward liked it most when I was wearing no make up.

I checked on Anthony one last time before walking downstairs to Edward's office. "Hi, love." I said in what I hoped was a sexy tone.

Edward looked up from his papers his eyes glazing over as he saw me. "Bella." He whispered as I approached him slowly my hips swaying as I walked.

"Edward." I called as he moved back allowing me to stand between his legs. His face was level with my full breasts.

"You're torturing me." He said as his hands trailed my thighs up to my hips his breath catching as he realized I was not wearing anything underneath my silk negligee.

"It's not torture, if we don't have to stop." I corrected bending down to kiss him and give him a full view of my cleavage. I kissed him passionately as he groaned into my mouth his hands sneaking from the back of my thighs up to my behind.

"You can?" He stuttered as I nodded sucking on his bottom lip.

He pulled me on to his lap my legs straddling his thighs. "I want you, Edward." I whispered in his ear. "I want you in me."

Edward kissed me frantically as he picked me carrying me upstairs as I reached for the bottom of his shirt. I needed him out of it and quick. Our lips broke apart only to remove his shirt as he placed me on the bed slowly crawling to me. "I love you, Bella." He whispered kissing me again.

His knees nudged my legs apart as he settled his body between them discovering every inch of my mouth again.

He slowly pushed my negligee up exposing me to him. I shivered as the cold air hit me, and stiffened when I realize he was taking me in. I felt self-conscious as his hands trailed my skin. The sensation was wonderful, but I couldn't help but feel less than perfect. My hips were rounder, my stomach was no longer as flat as before, and most noticeably I had a scar.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked wearing only his jeans.

"Nothing," I lied tears forming in my eyes. I knew I wasn't beautiful, I never was. But now I was even less, he deserved better.

"Bella, you're even more beautiful than I remember." He said as my tears kept on falling silently. Why had I done all of this and made a fool out of myself? How could I expect him to want me?

"You're just saying that." I answered trying to squirm away from him.

"My love, I think you're gorgeous. Everything about you is beautiful." He said touching my body.

"How can you say that Edward? I'm fat and I'm disfigured." I complained as he rolled off me and I brought down the night gown covering myself up.

"Love, you're not fat. You're perfect." He said in my ear bringing me close to his body. His hand slipped under my silk nightgown to lightly caress me scar. "And this is only an outward sign of how much you love our son. It's just as beautiful as the rest of you."

"I love you, Edward." I said giving him a hug and a kiss. "I'm just overwhelmed right now."

"I understand, my love. We don't have to do anything. " He assured me with a kiss. "I just want to hold you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered kissing him as I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N: I need your help once again in the form of suggestions of things that you find memorable with your children at around 6 months to a year. Any funny stories or things you want me to include will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Next Chapter: Girl Talk/Guy Talk

Muggleinlove


	14. Adjusting

Chapter 14: Adjusting

EPOV

I softly hummed her to sleep, ignoring the painful ache in my pants. How could she possibly think she's anything but beautiful. My dad had warned me that Bella might react negatively as we were able to start our sex life again. Some women jumped right back into it, and others feel insecure.

But I didn't see major changes in Bella's physique. Sure her stomach wasn't as flat as it was before the pregnancy, but I still loved it. I loved every inch of her, and nothing was ever going to change that. She was still the sexy Bella I fell in love with.

I wracked my brain trying to figure out how to show her how beautiful she still was. I wanted to take her out just the two of us. The weekend seemed like the perfect time, and I would have to talk to my mom or Alice to stay with him.

I wouldn't push her to do anything she wasn't ready for. We would take things slow, but I wanted her to be fully aware of how beautiful she was. She was the most beautiful person on the face of the planet, and she was mine.

Anthony's cries entered the room through the small monitor that Bella had placed on the nightstand. I slowly slipped out of bed walking to the nursery where Anthony was crying. "Hi big boy." I said picking him up as he curled into me his cries turning into whimpers.

I placed him on the changing table and his cries immediately set off again. "What's wrong?" I asked him picking him up again. It was obvious that Anthony enjoyed being held, and didn't like to be left alone.

"You're going to wake up mommy if you keep crying." I cooed making my way downstairs to get him a bottle. Bella tended to still breast feed, but I took over one or two times. Anthony needed to learn to drink from the bottle, because Bella would soon be heading back to school.

The house was still empty and I settled with Anthony on the couch. It took him a while to accept the bottle, and I had to remind myself to be patient. Anthony began to suck on the bottle, and I knew it was due to the skin to skin contact. The manual had advised that it was best for dads to feed their babies without their shirts. The warmth of skin reminded them of their moms.

I softly hummed as he drank. I loved the fact that I was able to help, and that Anthony was so comfortable with me. I felt like I could spend hours just holding and observing him.

BPOV

I woke up alone in my bed, and I couldn't help but feel that Edward had ran away. Not that I would blame him. I felt like my emotions were everywhere. I wanted us to be intimate again, and I had honestly felt like I was ready for it. I had even felt a bit confident.

Yet, I didn't know what had gotten over me. Everything had been perfect, until we had gotten to bed. My emotions just took over leaving me confused and scared. But I had an understanding husband. Edward was great. I had left him high and dry, and he didn't once complain. I was terrible wife and lover.

I grabbed a fluffy white robe just in case Esme and Carlisle had returned. Edward would probably be feeding Anthony. I checked the nursery before heading downstairs where I found my two boys on the couch.

Edward had finished feeding Anthony, since there was an empty Tigger bottle on the center table. Edward was on his back with Anthony lying on his bare chest. They were the perfect picture, and just seeing them made em teary eyed.

Edward turned to me when he heard my steps. He smiled and I felt my heart melt, he was way too good for me. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked as I shrugged sitting across from him on the armchair.

"The bed was cold without you." I answered with a weak smile. "I'm really sorry, Edward."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, my love." He assured me sitting up carefully. We didn't want to wake Anthony.

"I just feel so bad." I admitted staring down at my lap.

"Bella, it's normal for you to feel the way you do. I love you with all my being, and I still think you're as gorgeous as the first day I saw you." He added leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Why don't we go away for one night?"

I though about Edward's request. Going away for the night meant no interruptions, and a chance for me to work through all my insecurities. But it also meant leaving Anthony. I had left him in Esme's care for a two hours at most, but I had never been apart for him for any substantial amount of time. The thought terrified me.

"We don't have to, but it'd be easier for when school starts again." Edward reminded me as I nodded.

School started in three weeks, and I would have to leave Anthony to go to class. It was only one night, and I trusted Esme and Carlisle. They would look after my son as if he was their own.

"I think it's a good idea." I answered forcing a smile. "I just need to get used to the idea of leaving him for a little bit."

I hadn't realized that my voice was a bit louder, and that caused Anthony to begin to squirm. He was an overall calm infant, but he preferred being held by me. He would cry when others would hold him if I was in the room. The exception was Edward, but he still preferred for his mother to hold him.

I joined Edward on the couch taking Anthony in my arms. Anthony immediately cooed in satisfaction snuggling into me. I smiled at his actions as my fingers gently stroked his cheek. The love that surged within me for my son was incredible, and I knew it was different than everything I had ever expected.

EPOV

I had carried Anthony and Bella upstairs after they had both fallen asleep in my arms. Anthony slept the majority of nights in our room in an extra crib we had assembled. Neither Bella nor I felt comfortable leaving him on his own, even if the nursery was across the hall.

I made my way downstairs with an awake Anthony to get myself some breakfast. Bella had fallen asleep again after she had fed him, and I wanted to give her time to rest. She was constantly looking after our son.

"Morning" I greeted smiling at my parents who were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Edward." My mom said getting up to take her grandson.

"I've been replaced." I joked as my father laughed looking at my mom who was entranced by her grandson.

"You haven't been replaced." My mom corrected looking up to me. "Anthony just allows me to hold him, and I miss having Alice and you this small."

"I'm kidding, mom." I said giving her a kiss on the head before going to get coffee. "Are you two doing anything this weekend?"

"What do you mean?" My dad asked as I sighed.

"I wanted to take Bella out somewhere for the night. She's not exactly confident." I admitted and I knew both my parents understood.

"I'd love to stay with Anthony." My mom immediately answered.

"It'll be no problem, you two need your time together." My father replied taking his grandson from my mom.

Bella awoke at around lunchtime. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" She asked walking into the living room where I was seated with Anthony in his bouncy seat.

"You needed your rest, love." I said kissing her temple as she sat on top of me. "I spoke to mom and dad. They'll watch Anthony this weekend."

I felt her stiffen in my arms before relaxing. It was hard for me to leave him to, but I had done it for longer periods of time than he had. "We don't have to." I reminded her as she turned to me and kissed me.

"I want to." She answered confidently.

"Pizza's here!" Emmett yelled as he walked in causing Anthony to cry.

"Emmett!" Rose seethed as he covered his mouth.

"Sorry," He mumbled as Bella picked up Anthony.

"He should be hungry." I said to Bella who nodded. It had been just over two hours since I had bottle fed him.

"I'll go feed him." Bella said as Alice walked in with an arm full of bags from Gap Kids. She had obviously gone Christmas shopping.

"Anthony is getting much more action than you are, Edward." Emmett commented grabbing a slice as I glared at him.

"He needs to feed." I answered as Bella shot daggers at him, but went upstairs closely followed by Alice and Rose.

"You're not getting fed," Emmett added as I punched his arm.

"Since when do you care about your sister's sex life." I pointed out as he shuddered.

"Don't speak about things you'd rather not know." Jasper pointed out with a laugh as he grabbed his own slice.

BPOV

I settled on my rocking chair beginning to feed Anthony. I knew that the girls weren't that far off, and Rose had probably stopped to help Alice put her purchases in her room. "So, how was last night?" Rose asked coming in closely followed by Alice.

"What makes you think anything happened?" I asked in an incredulous tone. Alice and Rose were my best friends, but they seemed to know more about me than I knew myself.

"Spill it, Bella." Alice ordered leaning against the changing table.

"You had your six week check-up and that the all clear one, so spill." Rosalie added as I sighed.

"Well, I bought a black, silk night gown and had everything set up. Anthony was sleeping and I was all seductive, and Edward was more than ready." I started before biting my lip. How could I talk about this in front of my son?

"Come on, Bella. He's not even two months old. Believe me, he does not understand." Alice interjected, and I knew she was right.

"Fine." I said taking a deep breath. "I freaked, I started crying."

"What? Why?" Rose said kneeling by my side.

"I couldn't help it. I mean look at me, I'm a fat cow." I said gesturing to my body before switching Anthony to my other breast.

"Listen to me, Bella." Rose began. "I would kill to have your body after I have kids."

"Plus you're still loosing weight, and you're still a little swollen from the C-section. You'll be back to normal in no time." Alice stated coming to my side as well.

"I know, I just feel insecure. I don't want to let him down." I admitted a tear falling down my cheek.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Rose asked as I shook my head. I hadn't really noticed.

"My brother loves you, Bella. And you should see his face everytime you feed Anthony." Alice added with a wink.

"I think he's jealous." Rose continued as I rolled my eyes a smile appearing on my face.

"He wants to take me out this weekend, just the two of us." I replied as they both smiled.

"Perfect, are mom and dad staying with Anthony?" Alice asked as I nodded gently burping Anthony.

"Can I?" Rose asked as I gave her Anthony. She tended to be very cautious, and I was surprised that she had taken him.

"Just support the head." I instructed as she slowly walked around the room holding him.

"I'll take care of him anytime, Bells." She added as I smiled. I was glad to have such wonderful and attentive friends.

A/N: Bella doesn't see herself clearly, but we all expected that.

I want to thank you all for the stories of your kids/siblings/cousins. They really make me laugh. I do have a couple of more ideas, and I hope you guys will keep sending them my way.

Next Chapter: Does Bella get over her insecurities?

Muggleinlove


	15. Our Night Alone

Chapter 15: Our Night Alone

BPOV

Alice, Rose, and Esme worked tirelessly to make me look good. I usually complained when they played Bella Barbie, but I allowed them this time. I wanted to look pretty for Edward.

"You look great, Bella." Esme complimented fixing a strand of hair.

"Edward is going to hyperventilate when he sees you." Rosalie joked as we all laughed.

I had to admit I really did look beautiful. I wore an indigo, silk, halter dress with a cowl neckline and deep plunging V-neck. My hair had been blow-dried straight and I had very minimal make up to accentuate what Alice said was my natural beauty.

"Edward is waiting." Carlisle said sticking his head inside Alice's room. "You look very beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said as the girls left me alone to compose my thoughts.

I took a deep breath settling my nerves. Edward loved me regardless of how I looked. Sure I didn't have my pre-pregnancy body, but I looked pretty good for giving birth six weeks before. I just had to be confident for Edward.

I grabbed the small clutch that served as my purse slowly making my way downstairs. It felt weird carrying the small clutch instead of a gigantic baby bag. I stood at the top of the stairs my eyes on Edward.

Edward looked up at me with a huge smile. I slowly made my way down the stairs making sure not to fall. I was not going to make a fool out of myself. "You look absolutely beautiful." He complimented kissing my hand as I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to react. I loved the fact that he still had that effect on me.

"You look dashing." I added as I took him all in. He was wearing dark gray pants and a long sleeved black dress shirt.

"Have fun!" Esme said giving each of us a hug.

"Call me if anything." I added yet again. I had given Esme a whole list of things that Anthony liked. How he liked to be rocked, sang to, and how he preferred his blue blanket to the yellow blanket. Simple things only a mother knew.

"Don't worry, Bella." Carlisle assured me. "Enjoy your night."

"Let me say bye!" I said moving to the electric swing where Anthony was. "Be good for grandma and grandpa." I said picking him up.

"Be careful, Bella. You don't want him to ruin your dress." Alice warned as I glared at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled as I kiss my son.

"I love you." I said as I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind. He gave Anthony a kiss as well before Esme took him in her arms.

"Go on!" She urged as I waved at my son.

Edward took my hand leading me to the Vanquish that had been freshly washed. "He'll be fine." He assured me giving me a kiss.

"I know. I just hate leaving him." I sighed getting into the car.

"He'll be fine, love." He assured me with a kiss before driving off.

"Where are we headed?" I asked as he shook his head. This was one of Edward's secret getaways, and I wouldn't know where we were going until we got there.

We drove into Seattle, and the only sound that filled the car was Edward's music. He was setting the tone from the get go. "Bella, I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point in this evening." He warned as I nodded.

"I will." I said as he took my hand and kissed it softly.

We stopped in front of the Sorrento Hotel, and I felt the butterflies return to my stomach. I had expected us to go to dinner first, but I knew Edward needed release. Edward held my hand as we went straight upstairs to our room.

My heart was pounding in my chest as we rode the elevator up to our floor. I had definitely not expected him to be so direct. Had I denied him too long?

Edward kissed my cheek as bit my lip. Why was I so nervous?

"Love, dinner is upstairs. I wanted us to be alone just the two of us." He explained as my cheeks burned pink. I had assumed the worst without asking. It seemed so obvious. Edward was Mr. Romance, of course he had planned something romantic for our night. My nerves were just everywhere.

We made it into our suite and I was immediately taken by the beautiful view. We had a perfect view of the Seattle skyline. The food set on the table also smelled divine. There was soft music playing in the background, much like the one that had played in the car. It all created the perfect mood, the perfect atmosphere for us.

"I had them make your favorite mushroom ravioli" He added leading me to the table as I smiled.

He took out my chair before joining me. "I even got us some wine." He added with a wink causing me to giggle. I hadn't been able to really celebrate my twenty-first birthday since I had been pregnant on my birthday. Now I was allowed to have one drink as long as I had a few hours before I nursed.

"This is beautiful, Edward." I finally said as we began to eat our hand intertwined together on my lap.

"You're beautiful." He corrected leaning in to kiss me. "Don't ever doubt that."

I blushed at his words. It meant a lot to me that he still found me pretty and attractive. And I found it reassuring to hear him say it. His words boosted my confidence and made me feel pretty.

"Dance with me." He offered when we had finished eating. I smiled at him taking his hand as he led me to the side of the table his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered as we swayed. I held onto him tightly molding my body to his. His smell encompassing me, and making me feel like a woman again. I was a mom, but I was also a woman.

I moved my head from his chest to look into his green eyes. I didn't know what I was expecting to see, but I was taken back by the desire and love in his eyes. His feelings had not changed. I was still his Bella, and I would always be.

"Wait in the bedroom." I ordered kissing him lightly. I had given him a small bag to bring to the hotel, and I trusted that he had not taken a peek.

He smiled flirtatiously at me as I escaped to the huge bathroom. Over the years I had been with Edward I had figured out that he never did anything small scale. I usually loved looking at the huge bathrooms, but I stopped myself. I needed to slip into something more comfortable.

I slipped off my dress and underwear before slipping on a soft pink, silk, floor-length piece. It was rather low cut with a little lace around my cleavage and down the sides. It left my sides almost completely bare and it also had a high slit over my right thigh. The makeup I was wearing matched it perfectly and my hair framed my face in just the right way.

I silently spoke to myself. I reminded myself that I was beautiful. Edward loved me, and nothing would ever change that. I was his, and he was mine. We were husband and wife, and I was going to show him just how much I really loved him.

I took the first step towards the door willing my nerves to calm down. It was just Edward and me like always. I stepped outside and I found Edward looking out the window. He had rolled up his sleeves and his hair looked messier than I had left it.

He must've heard my steps, because he turned around a seductive smile on his lips. I stood there a minute or so allowing his eyes to roam my body. I felt a bit self-conscious, but I gave him time. He walked towards me looking deep into my eyes as his hands caressed my cheeks.

"Do you like it?" I asked weakly as he kissed me with passion. Our lips melded together and I eagerly responded to it.

We kissed for a long time our bodies close together his hands not straying from my neck and back. He was a complete gentleman allowing me to take the lead. "I love you, Bella." He said when we broke apart and I gently pushed him towards the bed.

I felt like every cell on my body was craving him. I felt confident and sexy, I felt like I always did when I was with him. He gently picked me up laying me on the bed before he pressed his body against mine. He was careful to avoid putting his weight on me, but put just enough for me to feel him.

We continued to kiss as one of his hands strayed to my sides gently caressing me through the thin lace. I arched into his touch moaning slightly as his fingers caressed the side of my breasts.

I slowly worked on the buttons of his shirt my hands exploring his chest. I pulled on his shirt removing it completely before attacking his chest and neck with kisses. He groaned at my touch, and I could tell just how excited he really was. I felt a new surge of power knowing that I had caused that reaction. I still held that power.

His lips attacked my neck sucking and nipping at every inch of it. His fingers pulled down the straps of my nightgown his lips worshipping every inch of my body. He covered every inch of me in kisses, reminding me of how special I was to him.

"You're so beautiful." He repeated into my skin.

I felt like I was literally on fire. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed his touch, his caresses, his kisses. How could I've had forgotten?

Our clothes were slowly removed, and I bit my lip as he took my completely nude form in. His hands slowly started to re-explore from my neck down my body. His soft touches made me moan and my back arch a small smile appearing at his lips.

"I love you, Edward." I breathed as he rewarded me with a passionate and loving kiss.

We kissed and touched every inch of each other's bodies. All my worries were gone, and I felt happy and content. He positioned himself slowly moving within me. I felt my body shudder in ecstasy as we became one. He moved within me slowly keeping a slow rhythm which he matched with his kisses. I felt like we were the only ones in the world, we belonged to each other. We were one.

It wasn't rushed or frantic love making. We had no interruptions. It was him and me. Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. We were one like we had always been. Things had changed we were parents, but we were lovers and friends first.

A/N: Before anyone says anything about the wine, I did my research. Women who are nursing can drink in moderation. Meaning one or two drinks with not that much of a high alcohol level. Wine tends to be low on alcohol level. Plus Bella is drinking on a Saturday night and will not be nursing Anthony until the next day. That is more than enough time for the alcohol to go through her body. Look it up, I did.

Was the lemon worth the wait? This is one my favorite ones I have written.

I want to thank everyone for the great response for my new story Between Love and Duty. If you haven't checked it out, you should. I'm super excited for it, and should start posting new chapter by later this week. I will slip it in between this one and What Happens in Vegas.

Next Chapter: The drama begins…

Muggleinlove


	16. Taken

Chapter 16: Taken

EPOV

The days passed quickly, and before we knew it Christmas was only a few days away. Everything in the house had been decorated in the spirit. My mom and Alice had not left a single stone unturned. Even Bella seemed a lot more festive than usual and I knew it was due to the fact that it was Anthony's first Christmas.

There were garlands and trees around every inch of the house. And the main Christmas tree in the living room was already covered in presents. My family had gone crazy buying Anthony presents. He was barely two months old, but he was already spoiled. He had every toy and article of clothing he could ever need.

Bella was in the kitchen making gingerbread cookies as I came in with Anthony in my arms. "Say hi to mommy!" I said picking up Anthony's arm and pretending to wave.

"Hey, baby!" Bella cooed coming over to us as Anthony smiled in recognition. "How's mommy little angel doing?"

"Just fine." Emmett joked, coming into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"Funny." Bella said sarcastically as Emmett laughed.

"What did you get dad this year? I don't think he needs any more fishing gear." He sighed grabbing a cookie and dropping it, because it was hot.

"That's for later, Emmett. I need to decorate them," Bella scolded as Emmett rolled his eyes. "It's two days before Christmas and you don't have a gift for dad."

"I never know what to buy him." He sighed clapping his hands to get Anthony's attention. "Come to Uncle Emmett." He said as Anthony happily went with Emmett.

"I got him a picture frame with a professional picture of us three. He always wants new pictures of Anthony, so I figured I would get him a family portrait." Bella answered as Emmett pouted. I loved to see the interaction between the two siblings.

"That's not fair you can use your son as a present." He complained as I laughed. Shopping had been easier in that respect.

"We got my parents the same thing. I figured my dad didn't want more pens and my mom had all the kitchen appliances she needed." I added with a laugh.

"Well, I want a copy. But that better not be my present." He warned as he started to tickle Anthony.

"What makes you say we got you anything?" Bella teased as he looked up at us. "Did you behave?"

"I got you guys a present." He complained with a wink. He was learning to be careful of what he said in front of Anthony.

"We're kidding, Emmett." I replied as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Speaking of which, Bella, we need to pick up the pictures."

"That's right." She said taking Anthony from Emmett. "I also want to have him take a picture with Santa Claus."

"Rose and I do it every year." Emmett stated causing us all to laugh. The image of Emmett sitting on Santa's lap was hilarious. The poor man would have sore legs for the rest of his life.

"Let's go." Bella said as we went upstairs to get Anthony ready to go out in the Washington cold.

It took us a lot longer to get ready to go anywhere now that we had Anthony. We usually just grabbed our coats, and left. But now we had to make sure we had everything our son may need.

We drove to the mall heading to the photo studio where we picked up our framed pictures for our family. The picture had come out great. Bella sat on the floor wearing a white form fitting shirt with jeans, and I sat behind her in a white dress shirt and jeans. Bella held Anthony on her lap also wearing similar clothing and we all looked like the happy family we were. I knew everyone was going to love it.

"It's perfect." Bella cried giving me a kiss.

"It's only perfect, because you're both are perfect." I corrected as Bella giggled putting the pictures away. We still had a few things to do.

"Do you want to head to the Santa line? Anthony is awake." She said as I looked down at my son who was wide awake in the stroller.

"Let me go to the bathroom first. Wait here." I said kissing her cheek before running to the bathroom.

BPOV

I looked into the windows of the Coach store admiring the purses. I had a few, but I didn't usually buy any of them. Most of them had been gifts from Alice. "Bella." I heard my mom say as she approached me.

"Hi, Renee." I said cautiously. I hadn't seen her since that day at the hospital, and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bring up the fact that I knew her secret. I didn't know what kind of mood she was in.

"Did Edward finally leave you?" She asked with a triumphant smirk.

"No, he didn't." I answered glaring at her. "Why aren't you in Forks?"

"I'm Christmas shopping you know the stores in Forks don't have much selection." She answered as one of her bags hit the floor causing all the makeup products to spill out.

I squatted down to help her picking up the stuff that had fallen. I had just picked up two lipsticks when she pushed me down with both hands. Everything seemed to happen at the same time and far too quickly for me to react. I lost my balance landing on my behind my head hitting the corner of the wall. I vaguely saw my mother reaching for the stroller. I knew she was taking my baby, but I had no strength to stop it. Everything had turned black.

EPOV

I walked out of the bathroom when I noticed a bunch of screaming. "That woman took her baby! Stop her!" I heard a woman yell.

"I think she's unconscious!" Another man said bending over a woman that lay on the floor. My heart stopped when I saw Bella on the floor, but didn't see Anthony's stroller.

"Bella," I screamed rushing to her side. "Where's Anthony?" I asked looking around frantically.

"The woman took the baby." A woman told me pointing the way the woman had ran. I froze for a second. I didn't know what to do. Did I stay with Bella? Did I run after my son? I wasn't prepared for that decision.

"Call the police and an ambulance." I ordered running in the direction that I had been pointed. I didn't know who I was looking for, who would take Anthony? I felt my throat constricting as I searched for an unknown person like a madman. I heard the police sirens as I made it out the door finding absolutely no one. My baby was gone.

I sat on the sidewalk outside the mall feeling like my world had been torn apart. How could I face Bella without Anthony? What kind of father was I? I couldn't protect the two most important people in my life. I was a failure.

I ran inside the mall finding Bella sitting up with tears in her eyes. The paramedics surrounded her as I tried to make my way to her side. "But my baby!" She said as the paramedics tried to look at what was wrong with her.

"Let me through!" I urged making my way to the front.

"Excuse me, sir." A policeman said stopping me.

"She's my wife." I pointed out as Bella's eyes met mine.

"Edward." She cried the tears streaming down her face. "She took him, Edward. I tried to stop her, but everything went black." She explained collapsing into my arms.

"Who did it?" I asked as I noticed that the police were listening in trying to get information.

"Renee," She whispered as the anger began to boil in my veins. How could she take away my son? I knew Renee had some the hurtful things, but I never thought that she would be capable of taking my son.

"It's going to be alright." I said to Bella rocking her back and forth as I fought my own tears. I would make her pay, but first I needed my son back in one piece. Would she be capable of hurting him?

BPOV

The rain poured as I sat in the chair near the fireplace rocking back and forth. I felt empty and alone, I felt lost. There were no more tears to shed, my eyes were dry. I vaguely heard the coming and going of my family and the police officers. But nothing made sense I was alone. My baby was gone.

It was Christmas Eve and my baby had been missing for more than twenty-four hours. They had checked Renee's house, and had even questioned Phil. But they were nowhere to be found. I felt another dry sob hit my body as my mind drifted to my little boy. Was he scared? Was he hurt? Was she taking care of him?

I gripped his small blanket closer to my body. I hadn't let it go since I had arrived back home. They had tried to get me to sleep and eat, but I refused. It was my fault. I deserved to suffer. My mother had been right. She had proven to me that I was unfit to be a mother. It was my punishment for thinking I could do it all.

"Bella, you need to eat something." Carlisle urged taking my cold limp hands in his. "You're going to get sick."

I knew he meant well, but I had no reason to strive to do anything. I stared off into space, my mind wandering to the time I had with my little miracle. It had only been two months, but they had been the most precious two months of my life. I remembered every smile and every coo. I still felt like he was in my arms. I remembered each and every memory, and that was all that played in my head.

"Sweetheart," I heard Esme say now. The sadness was evident in her tone. She hugged me tightly and I let myself fall into her embrace. Why wasn't my mom like her? She was the perfect grandmother, and now I had left her without her grandson.

Time continued to pass, but it made no sense to me. Every minute became and hour and every hour became a day. Nothing made sense. How could it? How was a parent to deal when they take away their child? I missed my Anthony.

EPOV

Bella was a zombie. She was curled up in a corner near the fireplace with Anthony's blanket. I didn't know what to do. Charlie had pulled every string he knew and the entire state of Washington and bordering states were on alert. All we had to do was wait.

I couldn't sit still. I had tried sitting by Bella, but she was somewhere else. She was lost in her

own mind, and I wished I could do the same. But I couldn't I felt useless, helpless. My mom had tried to feed us both, but I couldn't hold anything in. How could that woman take away our son? Did she know what she was doing to us?

I paced across the living room counting each step. I needed something to do, I wanted to do something. I hadn't had the urge to cry, and my anger was just steadily growing. Why had this happened to my son?

I felt like a failure. Deep down inside, I knew it wasn't my fault. But I had failed to live up to my vows as a husband. I had vowed to protect Bella and our family, but I had failed. I took in a deep breath noticing my parents trying to get through to Bella. Bella looked like she was dead, in a way we both were. She was sickly pale, and her eyes had no shine. She was the shadow of the Bella I knew.

"Edward, pacing isn't going to help the situation." Jasper said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't help it." I screamed tears appearing in my eyes. "Why Anthony?"

I felt Jasper lead me outside as I broke down in tears. I cried for Anthony and I cried for Bella. I cried for everything that had happened the last day, and how helpless I was to stop it.

"Edward, pull yourself together." Jasper urged. "Your wife and your son need you. You can't fall apart on them."

"But I couldn't protect them." I complained gasping for air.

"You can't protect them against a danger you didn't know existed. Charlie is out there and so is every police department he had connections with. Anthony will be back." He assured me as I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to believe him.

BPOV

Edward came to my side carrying me upstairs. I allowed him, because I had no energy to argue with him. He crawled into bed with me holding me against his chest. I clung to him tightly praying for the safe return of Anthony. The pain in my heart was too much to bear. I desperately needed him back. Edward began to hum, and I felt my eyes begin to close.

"I can't." I mumbled fighting to stay awake. How could I sleep?

"Love, Anthony is going to need us when we get him back. You need to sleep." He urged kissing my forehead before continuing to hum.

I felt the sleep taking over. I was powerless to stop it.

A/N: Don't hate me. It's always darkest before dawn. I assure you there is a purpose for this. Trust me. Many of you saw it coming from before.

Your thoughts are appreciated. I'm sure there are going to be loud opinions following this.

For those of you who aren't on the alert for my new story, I am updating in schedule with my other two. I posted chapter 2 yesterday. Go check it out!

Next Chapter: Charlie's POV

Muggleinlove


	17. Charlie's Mission

Chapter 17: Charlie's Mission

Charlie's POV

When you live in a town like Forks kidnappings are not an everyday occurrence. And I never imagined that it would happen to my grandson. I paced up and down the corridors of the station. I was wracking my brain trying to come up with ideas of what else to do. I had contacted every police chief and station I could think off. They were all on high alert, and were searching for Anthony. There was no way to know where he was.

But I was in disbelief over what Renee had done. I couldn't believe that she was capable of such malice. The Renee I married was not like that. We had our marital issues, but she was always a great mom. I never doubted her capabilities as a mother, but this behavior was unacceptable. Not only had she disrespected Bella and Edward, time and time again. She now took away their son, their miracle.

At first I thought she was being protective. I thought Bella and Edward were young to be parents, as well. But it was all selfishness. She had no regard for her daughter's feelings. She took Anthony, and disappeared. She wasn't at her house, or anywhere in Forks for that matter. She had also left without Phil. Nobody knew where she had disappeared to.

"Chief Swan," Called one of my interns that was sitting at the desk. "Chief Michaels is on the line for you. He says he has some news."

"Transfer it to my office." I ordered walking straight in and closing the door behind me. I quickly picked up the phone on the third ring.

"This is Chief Swan," I answered trying my best to keep a calm voice. I couldn't let my feelings and nerves get the better of me.

"Charlie, it's Peter. We got a call from your ex-wife's husband. She is in a hotel in Port Angeles. She appears not to be in her right mind. Though he does assure us the baby is safe." He explained as relief flooded through me. At least Anthony was safe.

"Have you sent units?" I questioned ready to head out myself.

"I have units on standby. I wanted you to be present. Although, we can't allow you to be involved in the arrest we would like to hand off the child to you." He further clarified. Part of me wanted to be involved and get Renee myself. But the other part knew my presence would be counterproductive and cause more drama.

I got the location from Peter grabbing my hat and coat and racing out the door. My number one priority was making sure Anthony was safe. I turned on the sirens speeding out of the station and into the cold night.

I contemplated whether I should notify Bella and Edward. I knew they were worried sick, but they couldn't be near the scene. It would set off Renee, and possibly cause harm to Anthony. Renee's mental state was obviously not stable.

I met the Port Angeles Police about two blocks away from the hotel. I was happy to see that Peter had commissioned people I knew. "Charlie." I was greeted as I stepped out of my cruiser.

"What's the plan?" I asked trying to remain professional. Yet, all I wanted was to march straight into her room and knock some sense into her.

"We figure it would be best to be direct. We'll knock on the door and ask her nicely." Peter explained matter of factly. "We're hoping that the intimidation will cause her to surrender the infant."

"And if she doesn't?" I questioned wanting to be as informed as possible.

"We order her to, and use force if we have to. But force will only be used as a last resort." He clarified as I nodded.

"Charlie, since the suspect is your ex-wife and the baby is your grandson, we can not allow you to be directly involved." He prefaced as I nodded. I knew he was right. "Therefore, Roberts will take the infant and bring him to you. We will have two ambulances on sight. As standard procedure, the infant will be taken to the Port Angeles Hospital. The suspect will also be transported to a different hospital to undergo a battery of mental tests. Any questions?"

A perimeter was constructed around the hotel and I had to play the waiting game. I was positioned 500 feet from the hotel. I heard the noise coming from the upstairs, and I felt my nerves acting up. How would I face Bella if something happened?

All I wanted was to hold Anthony and confirm for myself that he was alright. I want to know for sure that Renee didn't harm him. I want to be able to tell my daughter that I was able to bring him back to her.

The minutes passed and I knew things couldn't be going smoothly. I paced on the sidewalk when I heard Anthony's cries. I looked up and saw Roberts walking towards me holding a baby in mint green blanket.

"Anthony," I said rushing towards them as he handed me my grandson.

"This way Chief Swan." Said one of the paramedics as he led me towards the ambulance. I hadn't even noticed that they were standing next to me. But I knew they wanted to get us out before Renee was lead outside.

I looked down at my grandson sighing in relief as I tried to calm him. I knew the flashing lights and noise were scaring him. "It's alright, little man." I tried to soothed as I boarded the ambulance. "You're going home."

EPOV

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. The fear within me was slowly consuming me. What if I never saw them again? How would I live with myself knowing that I had failed my wife and child.

Bella cried out Anthony's name in her sleep, the tears streaming down her face. "We'll find him." I whispered holding her close to me. We had to find him.

My cell phone began to ring on the nightstand and I immediately made a dive towards it. "Any news?" I asked near hysterics when I saw it was Charlie.

"We have him, Edward. He's fine and is sleeping." Charlie assured me as I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "They are taking him to the hospital in Port Angeles Hospital to make sure he's alright. I'll wait for you guys there."

"Thank you, Charlie. What about Renee?" I questioned as I slowly gathered feeling back into my body.

"She's in custody." He answered. "We'll talk more when you get there. The Port Angeles Police Chief wants to talk to both of you. Let Bella know."

"I will." I said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." He finished before hanging up.

"Not Anthony." Bella whimpered in her sleep thrashing at the covers. "Bring me back my baby."

"Bella, love." I started kissing her. "Anthony is with your dad. He's bringing him home."

"My baby." She whispered still asleep.

"Bella, they found him." I repeated my fingers playing with her hair. "We can go see him."

"Edward," She mumbled her eyes opening. "Anthony?" She questioned as I kissed her.

"He's coming home," I assured her as she broke down in tears hugging me tightly. "Charlie is with him in the hospital."

"Let's go." She urged getting up as we grabbed our things. "I don't want him to be without us much longer. He must thing we left him."

"Bella, he doesn't think that. We didn't leave him." I replied stopping her. "This is not our fault. We didn't know she would do these things."

"I know, I'll just feel better when I can hold him." She added hugging me. "I'm going to get him his blankets."

I watched her quickly walk into the nursery before rushing downstairs to tell the family. They were all just as anxious as everyone. My dad had even called neighboring hospitals at the prospect Renee would've taken him there. Everything was open, but I was glad Charlie had found him. My son was no longer in danger.

BPOV

I felt a sense of relief, but I knew my nervousness and fear would not subside until I held him. My dad had promised me that he would find him, and he did. I grabbed his favorite blue blanket and a change of clothes. My baby boy was alright, and I couldn't wait to have him back where he belonged.

A/N: I thought about doing part of the chapter in Renee's POV, but honestly I do not have the mindset to write that. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Therefore, I figured Charlie was the next best thing. He would see part of what Bella and Edward cannot see.

Your ideas of what should happen to Renee are amusing to say the least. But you have to keep in mind that mentally she's screwed up. She's not right in the head, and needs help.

Next Chapter: Bella/Edward see Anthony (Out Tuesday)

Muggleinlove


	18. Reunited

Chapter 18: Reunited

BPOV

Edward and I had left immediately after the call. Everyone else would follow behind, because I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see my son. We had been apart for far too long.

I gripped Edward's hand as he drove quickly towards Port Angeles. I didn't even care to look at what the odometer read, what I needed was to get to the hospital. The entire ride was silent. Neither one of us had the words to say, and we were all worried about Anthony. What would we find when we got there? My dad had assured us that he was fine, and as much as I wanted to believe him I couldn't. I needed to see him for myself.

What I couldn't understand was why my mom had acted the way she did. I knew she hadn't done it out of malice, but it still made me hurt. Anthony was her grandson, and he should be safe with her. But she just took him away like she had the right. He was my son not hers.

EPOV

Bella was unusually quiet as we drove towards the hospital. I speeded down the streets wanting to reach him as soon as possible. I was so grateful to Charlie, and I just wanted the nightmare to be over. I couldn't get my car to go fast enough.

I parked the car at nearest parking space getting out and opening Bella's door. I squeezed her hand before we rushed inside hand in hand. I knew it had been our support as a couple and that of our family that had seen us through the last twenty-four hours.

"Where's my son, Anthony Cullen?" Bella asked the receptionist and I could tell she was about to fly off the handle as the nurse looked through the computer.

"He just came in with the police." I clarified gently squeezing Bella's hand. We did not want to cause a scene and possibly delay us seeing our son. Charlie had assured he was fine, and I believed him.

"I'm sorry, nobody is allowed in the room until the Port Angeles Police Chief arrives." The receptionist replied as Bella glared at her.

"Excuse me," Bella paused momentarily reading her name tag. "Heidi, my son was kidnapped yesterday, and I'm going to see him right now."

"I'm sorry, you may wait in the waiting room until he arrives." The lady replied returning her attention to her paperwork.

"I'm not a confrontational person." I prefaced my own anger starting to boil. "But if I don't get to see my son immediately. I will start trouble."

"I am only following protocol." She answered, as I became tempted to punch her. "Please take a seat."

"I don't care what your protocol is. Chief Charlie Swan, my father-in-law, is with him right now. His permission is just as valid." I added.

"I will see what I can do." She replied dismissively. "Please take a seat."

"I will not take a seat." Bella yelled, as a doctor I recognized as Dr. Sanders come our way. Dr. Sanders had worked with my dad in Seattle, but had transferred to Port Angeles when he had gotten married a few years back.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked. "Edward, what can I help you with?"

"My son was kidnapped yesterday, and he was found today. He's in the room with Chief Swan, and she won't let us through." I explained hoping he could help us.

"Is this true?" Sanders asked Heidi.

"According to Chief Michaels nobody is allowed in the room." She explained.

"Can I please see my son?" Bella questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take them through, Heidi." Sanders said. "You can tell the Chief to talk to me if he has any issues. Right this way."

I was so relieved that we were finally being led to Anthony. I needed to know he was alright.

BPOV

I was a very calm person, but I was beyond frustrated with the hospital. How dare they tell me I'm not allowed to see my missing son. I was honestly ready to rip the receptionist's throat apart. I knew she was doing her job, but I was going crazy without Anthony.

"He's right in here. I'll send the doctor who took a look at him inside to speak with you. I'm very sorry about the confusion." The doctor, that Edward knew, said before I opened the door stopping dead in my tracks.

Hospital rooms, or just hospitals, made me sick. The paleness of the room and sharp contrast of the metal crib brought tears to my eyes. My dad was holding Anthony against him rocking him back and forth on a rocking chair. There was even an IV on him. He looked incredibly small.

"Bella," My dad said as I ran towards him and Anthony beginning to cry.

"My baby," I whispered as my dad placed my son in my arms the tears streamed down my face. "I'm here, Sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"Anthony," I heard Edward whisper as he came to us kissing the top of his head, as he gently caressed his cheek.

I looked down at my son. He was fussy and kept turning his head to my chest. I knew he wanted to be fed, but I didn't know if I could. I was just so relieved to be holding him. The pain in my heart had disappeared and I felt like I was able to breathe again. Yet, I couldn't comprehend everything I was feeling.

"Why is he on an IV?" Edward asked my dad, as he helped me sit down on the chair my dad had just vacated.

"He's dehydrated. We don't know why, Chief Michaels is getting information from Renee." He sighed as the door of the room opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Jones." He said shaking Edwards hand and nodding to me. "I've been looking after Anthony."

"Is he alright, Doctor?" Edward asked for me since I was still unable to speak. I was terrified of finding out it was all a dream. That if I woke up he would still be missing.

"He's going to be fine." He assured us. "The one major problem I found was that he's dehydrated, which is why he's on the IV."

Anthony began to cry in my arms as he tried to latch on to my breast through my clothes. "Can I feed him doctor?" I asked as I tried rocking him back and forth. My breast were very sore and full, because I hadn't fed or pumped in over twenty-four hours. I had no strength to.

"By all means do so," The doctor answered. "He's going to need plenty of liquid for the next few days."

"When can he go home?" My dad jumped in.

"Well, he should be ready to go home by tomorrow morning. He seems to be responding well, and there's no reason to keep him here any longer than overnight. I believe the Police Chief wants to speak with you first." He answered as I nodded. I didn't want my baby to spend his entire first Christmas in a hospital.

The doctor stepped out of the room as my dad smiled weakly. "I'll go try and contact Peter, so that we can all go home in time for Christmas morning."

"Thank you, dad." I whispered as he kissed my forehead his hand brushing Anthony's cheek.

As soon as my dad left the room Edward took Anthony so that I could get ready to feed him. It just felt so great to have him with me again. Anthony immediately latched on greedily sucking as I held him.

EPOV

The last twenty-four hours had been crazy. My son was healthy and I had no doubt that he would be going home with us in the morning. We still had to talk to the Port Angeles Police, but that was after Anthony was fed. He was the number one priority, and I knew I was not going to let him out of my sight.

At that moment I knew I would not let anything happen to him again. I would try my hardest to always protect him and Bella. They were the two most important people in my life.

I simply watched as my son fed. My heart feeling whole again.

BPOV

Anthony had fallen asleep after being well fed, but I didn't want to put him down. I was sitting on Edward's lap as we both watched our son sleep in my arms. I found it hard to believe that my mom had done what she did. She had endangered her grandson life, because of her selfishness. I couldn't understand it.

"He's not going anywhere, my love." Edward assured me as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"I know." I whispered in a barely audible tone. "I just can't seem to let him go."

I jumped as I heard a knock on the door. I was still on edge, and terrified of someone taking my baby. "It's just the door." Edward said as I allowed him to get up to open the door.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard a male voice say before Edward stepped aside to let him in. "I'm Peter Michaels, Chief of the Port Angeles."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Edward said extending his hand. "You can call me Edward and this is my wife, Bella, and our son."

"Hello." I said softly as he smiled at me. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"Nice to meet you both. Well, I'll get right to business. Renee is in custody, though she's in Seattle Grace Hospital, her mental state is not stable." He explained as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"What happens now?" I asked as I tried to get a handle on everything. It wasn't like my mom to behave the way she was.

"Well, that's up to the DA office. Kidnapping is a federal crime, if she is found guilty she's looking at some hefty jail time." He explained.

"I don't want her to go to jail." I said looking down at my son. "I want her to get help. She's not a bad person."

"The choice is not up to you. She will be receiving psychiatric treatment at the hospital, her husband is with her there as well. A court date will be set, and then its up to her defense attorney." The Chief continued as I tried to process everything.

"Is there any way to make her stay in treatment? My mother has serious issue, Chief." I explained wanting to make my reasons clear.

"Mrs. Cullen, I really can't do much. It is out of all of our hands." He replied as I took a deep breath.

I wanted my mom to get back to normal. I wanted her to be the crazy, scatter-brained Renee that raised me. I wanted my mother back. And as much as she had hurt me I couldn't send her to jail.

**A/N: I know a lot of you want Renee to go to jail. It is still a possibility (I'm not telling). But everyone has to see Bella's point of view. Renee's is her mother, and she wants her to get better. She wants her to get back to normal. Plus she caused no real harm to Anthony.**

**By the way, Bella's reaction at the beginning is how I would be. Come on she's a mother and wants to see her son. Who wouldn't want to kick some serious behind?**

**I have updated Between Love and Duty with two chapters yesterday. The updates for this story will now be every other day, due to my new schedule. More information on that in chapter of five of Between Love and Duty (which will be updated daily).**

**On a side note, I have continuously said that this series had four parts. This being the last one. But it looks like I will be eating my words. I wrote chapter 24 about two days ago, and it felt like the place to stop. So, there will be a 5th (and final) part following this one. I have no title yet, since I'm still debating the overall plot.**

**Next Chapter: More time at the hospital and we skip a head a week or so.**

**Muggleinlove**


	19. Acceptance

Chapter 19: Acceptance

EPOV

The fact that Bella was so forgiving amazed me. I knew Renee had mental issues, that much was obvious. But I really didn't know what to hope for. She had never given me the chance, and part of me thought she should pay for what she did.

I held my son as Bella slept on a small couch near the crib. Neither one of us was comfortable putting him down just yet, and he was perfectly content to lay in our arms. We were just waiting for the doctor to give us the clear to go. I just wanted to get all of this over and done with.

"Is he alright?" My mom asked as she and my dad came in slowly. I knew everyone else had to be outside. They were pretty strict about the amount of visitors, since Anthony was an infant.

"He's fine, mom." I said with a relieved smile. "We're just waiting for the doctor to give us the go ahead to go home."

My mom approached us as my dad picked up the file that hung near the crib. I knew he would not be sure until he read the doctor's report for himself. He wanted to make his own determination. He was a doctor after all.

"Can I hold him?" My mother asked as I handed her Anthony who began to wake up.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm so glad to have you back." My mom spoke as my son stared at her. He had a tendency to stare at things, and he found faces to be the most interesting.

"He'll just need plenty of fluids during the next few days." My dad determined walking to his wife and grandson. He gently gave Anthony a kiss on his head touching him softly.

"That's what the doctor said." I added as he nodded. "Is everyone outside?"

"They didn't want that many of us inside." My dad answered. "Have you spoken to the police?"

"The Port Angeles Chief spoke with us. It's up to the DA now." I sighed. "Bella doesn't want her to go to jail."

"I would expect not." My mom added giving me back Anthony. She understood our need to have him near. "Renee needs mental help, she's suffering from something."

"It's not really in our control." I commented. "I just hope that Bella doesn't blame herself for it. That's what I'm afraid of."

"We just got to offer our support to Bella and Emmett." My dad added.

"These next few months are going to be tough on both of them." My mom continued just as the doctor came in with the discharge papers.

BPOV

Christmas had come and gone, and I was very thankful that it had been relatively peaceful. We had spent the day as a family, and had even taken Anthony out for his first snowfall. It had turned out perfect, after all the drama we had experienced.

It was the day before I went back to school, and I was dreading leaving my son. It was only for a few hours each day, but I hadn't been apart from him since we had found him.

Anthony was now asleep in his room as I organized my things for tomorrow. I knew that I was going to have a hard time leaving him, but I was lucky to have Esme. She loved Anthony, and I knew he was more than safe in her care.

"Bella, love." I heard Edward say as he came into the room an important looking letter in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked gesturing to his hand.

"The letter from one the schools, I've applied to." He said sitting next to me. "John Hopkins to be exact."

I smiled at him as I waited for him to open them. His first choice was John Hopkins, and I was just as nervous for him. I knew he had what it took to get in, and I prayed that he had. "Are you going to open them?" I asked biting my lip. He was just staring at the envelope making no move to open it.

"You open it. I can't bare to look." He added handing me the envelope.

"Are you sure?" I inquired holding the letter. "You know it doesn't matter if you get in or not. This is only one school."

"I know, but it's my top choice." He sighed as I ripped through the envelope taking a deep breath. I smiled brightly as I looked up at Edward, who was staring at his lap.

"You're in," I exclaimed as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Are you joking?" He questioned as I shook my head handing him the paper.

"I can't believe it." He said with a huge smile as he leaned over and kissed me. Our quick kiss slowly began to deepen as the letter was discarded on top of the bed.

"I told you could do it." I whispered in his ear my hands sneaking past the hem of his shirt and up towards his back.

He smiled at me, sending my heart in a flutter. "I love you, Bella Cullen." He said rolling over so that I was on top of him.

"Shouldn't we celebrate?" I inquired with a sexy grin, my lips inches from his.

"I think this is quite the celebration. Don't you think?" He asked his hands cupping my behind and pushing me into him.

"I think it is." I whispered. "Dr. Edward Cullen."

EPOV

Hearing Bella call me Dr. Cullen, was a huge turn on. I wasn't technically a doctor, but I was one step closer to being one. My lips quickly attacked hers my tongue slipping past her slightly parted lips. She was too irresistible for her own good. My shirt was quickly removed from my body as her kisses trailed down to my neck and chest.

I had to groan in frustration as I heard Anthony's cries through the baby monitor. He had perfect timing. Bella smiled into my chest as she held back a laugh. "It's time for dinner." Bella pointed out as she gave me a chaste kiss.

"How about my dinner?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Be patient, Doctor." She answered playfully with a wink as she climbed off me to go feed our son.

I stayed in our bed for a few minutes reading over the letter I had received. I couldn't believe that I had gotten in. It was a dream come true, and I knew my dad would be proud. He had always wanted me to study at his alma mater. I couldn't wait to tell them.

I picked up my shirt putting it on before going to check on Bella and Anthony. I smiled at the all too familiar scene before me. No matter how many times I watched, it was just as special everytime.

"I need to tell my parents." I said as she smiled brightly.

"I'm about done." She informed me. "He doesn't seem that hungry now."

I waited for Bella to finish, before all three of us went downstairs to share the good news. "You two look exceptionally happy." My dad commented from the kitchen table where he was looking through some papers.

"You look like you have an announcement of some sort." My mom added as I chuckled. My mom always knew just what I was going to say.

"I got a letter from John Hopkins." I said not wanting to make them wait any longer. I was too excited to wait.

"And?" My dad asked looking eager.

"I got in!" I announced as my mom shrieked running to me and giving me a tight hug while showering with kisses.

"My son the doctor!" She began to repeat as my dad approached me.

"I told you, you could do it." He stated giving me a hug. "Congratulations."

I made eye contact with Bella as she stood to the side holding Anthony. The pride in her eyes, made me feel ten times prouder.

"We have to celebrate." My mom exclaimed. "Let's go out for dinner."

"We have to tell everybody else. Why don't we have them meet us at a restaurant?" Bella suggested.

"I'll call Alice, she said she was staying at Jasper's tonight." My mom replied as she headed to the phone.

"I'll call Emmett." Bella added as I took Anthony to allow her time to get ready.

BPOV

My husband the doctor. It was such a surreal feeling, and I couldn't be prouder. He had worked hard for the opportunity, and I knew he was going to save many lives. If anybody could do it, my Edward could.

The family had been thrilled about the news. However, I knew my brother was a bit put off by the fact that we would be moving to Maryland. It was far away, but it was a wonderful opportunity for Edward and for us as a family. Plus I really wanted to finish writing something.

I smiled at Edward as I came into the room. Anthony was sound asleep and would be for at least four hours. He was getting better at sleeping longer during the night.

"Care to join me?" Edward asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said closing the door behind me.

I slowly moved closer to the bed removing my shirt and jeans. Each move was deliberate, and I could feel the intensity of his stare. He licked his lips as he looked me over. I did my best to act confident as I stayed in nothing but my bra and boy shorts.

I closed the distance between me and the bed, before crawling over to Edward. His eyes were completely glazed over with lust. "Are you still up for celebrating?" I asked my voice dripping with sex as I ran my finger up and down his very hard arousal.

"That sounds wonderful." He gasped kissing me before taking off my bra.

He kissed me passionately as I pulled off his boxers, the only clothes he had on. His hands moved up and down my back grabbing my behind through the soft material of my underwear.

"I need you." He whispered and I knew neither one of us really needed foreplay. Our foreplay had been interrupted by Anthony that evening.

He made quick work of removing my panties throwing them across the room as I kissed his neck and jaw. "I love you. Dr. Cullen." I moaned as he entered me moving in and out of me.

"Bella," He gasped as he ended up on his back with me on top. "You look so freaking beautiful." He added cupping my breasts and massaging them as I moved rhythmically up and down his arousal.

I felt my walls contracting as I moaned out his name, Edward quickly following me. I gripped his arms to stop myself from falling from the intensity of my orgasm. They seemed to get stronger and more pleasurable each and every time.

I stayed on top of him as we regained control of our body. Edward whispering sweet nothings in my ear. We ended falling asleep not long after knowing that Anthony would soon wake up for his late night feeding.

**A/N: So this story originally had an implied lemon. BUT I decided to be nice and actually write it out. So I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**More on Renee and what happened to her later on. I wanted a happy chapter after all that drama I put them through. I needed it for my sanity. I hate writing sad chapters, they make me sad too. **

**Just a reminder that voting has started for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Round 1 is up now though my stories will be in Round 2. I will let you know when voting starts for that. But go vote for some of the stories up there now. Some are really good!**

**Next Chapter: A first for Anthony and some Renee news (We skip a few months ahead)**

**Muggleinlove**


	20. First Words

Chapter 20: First Words

BPOV

I was a total basket case. It was now late March, and the jury was about to reach a decision for my mom's future. My mom had remained out of jail, but was in the psychiatric ward in Seattle. Phil had assured me that she was receiving treatment, and was getting better.

I had not gone to the court, because I couldn't take it. I didn't want to see Renee in handcuffs, or see her being led away to jail. My only hope is that they kept allowing her to receive treatment and possibly give her probation. I wanted her to get better.

I smiled at my son as I sat with him on the floor. He had been sitting unassisted for almost two weeks, and seemed to reach all milestones early. He was even able to go from sitting to craling position without any assistance, I knew it was a matter of time before he would start crawling.

"Pee-ka Boo!" I said covering my face with his blanket before quickly removing it. I smiled at him as he laughed clapping his hands. I was amazed at how fast he was growing. He was almost six months old, and getting bigger and smaller everyday. My baby was growing up.

"How's my favorite grandchild?" Carlisle asked as he came in smiling at us.

"Say hi to grandpa!" I said tickling Anthony's sides and pretending to make him wave.

Carlisle approached us giving Anthony a kiss. "Have you heard anything?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"Emmett was going to call me, when the jury reached a decision." I sighed as Anthony grabbed Carlisle's nose.

"What are you doing, Anthony?" Carlisle inquired playfully as he placed Anthony's hand on his own nose make him giggle.

"You really shouldn't worry. Her mental status will almost guarantee that she'll get help." He assured me as I sighed. I wasn't sure if he was right. Renee had refused the lawyer Carlisle had recommended. She had used one of the state lawyers instead.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as my phone began to ring Emmett's name and goofy picture flashing on the screen. My heart was pounding in my chest. What was going to happen? Had the jury decided?

"Go get the call." Carlisle said as he sat down with Anthony. "I'll watch him."

"Are you sure?" I questioned as he gestured me to go.

"Hello" I said after taking a deep breath. No matter what I thought, I couldn't change the ruling.

"Bella, it's Emmett." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"What did they rule?" I asked wanting skip the useless chatter. I was to nervous for it.

"The jury ruled that she was incompetent." He began to explain. "The judge is mandating she receive medical attention in order to stay out of jail, and she is on probation for ten years. She is also going to need somebody to have power of attorney. Phil is looking into that."

"What a relief." I sighed. "Where is she now?"

"She's being transported back to the hospital, she has to stay there until a doctor rules she is safe to be back in the community." He continued. "I think she's starting to understand just what she did. The medication and counseling she's receiving has been helping."

"How do you know?" I inquired wishing now that I had gone.

"Well, She looked sorry, and was happy to see me. She even hugged Rose." He said as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "She asked about you?"

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"She wants to see you. I told her you stayed home with Anthony." Emmett continued.

"I should go see her, but I don't want to go alone. She hates Edward." I reasoned trying to figure out how I could go.

"I'll go with you, whenever your ready." Emmett offered.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'll consider it." I replied feeling better as I hanged up. My mom was not going to jail, as long as she behaved herself.

"Someone wants their mommy!" Carlisle said with a huge grin.

"What happened?" I asked staring at my baby.

"Listen." Carlisle answered.

"Ma-Ma!" I heard Anthony distinctively say making my heart soar. I couldn't believe he was saying his first word.

"That's right Anthony, I'm Ma-Ma." I encouraged taking him. "Can you say it again?"

"Ba!" He continued leaning into me as if he were giving me a hug.

"Come on, Ma-Ma!" I said the last part slowly looking into his bright green eyes.

"Ma!" He repeated as I gave him a kiss.

"Ma-Ma." I urged making sure to exaggerate my mouth movements. I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Ma-Ma!" He repeated giving him a kiss.

"Did you teach him?" I asked Carlisle as he shook his head.

"We were playing with the blocks, when he looks toward the kitchen and said Ma-Ma. As if saying that you're in there." He explained.

"He's so smart." I said tickling his sides as he giggled and cooed.

"He is." Carlisle agreed as a distinct smell informed me that Anthony needed a change.

"I should go take care of that." I said covering my nose as Anthony laughed at my expression his feet kicking.

"Did you go poopey?" I asked Anthony walking upstairs to the change him.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma!" He kept repeating as I laughed. I knew he was going to be repeating that consistently for a while.

I quickly discarded his diaper before picking him up and sitting on the rocking chair. "Can you say Da-Da?" I asked hoping I could surprise Edward when he got home. He volunteered twice a week at the hospital where Carlisle worked.

"Ma-Ma!" He said with a smile.

"I'm Ma-Ma, but can you say Da-Da?" I urged sitting him on my lap. "Da-Da!"

"Ma-Da!" He said instead as I sighed. At least he was closer.

"Da-Da!" I repeated yet again as he laughed at my expression snuggling into me and rubbing his eyes. "I guess we'll try later." I added

I gently rocked him to sleep humming a lullaby. He would learn to say Da-Da when he was ready, and not before.

EPOV

There was no further need for me to volunteer at the hospital. I had gotten in to the school of my choice, but I felt bad leaving. I only worked there a few hours a week twice a week. So it wasn't impossible for me to do.

Besides I would have all day tomorrow to spend with Bella and Anthony. It was going to be a big day, we were going to introduce real food to him for the first time. It was rice cereal, but it was still food.

I arrived home finding Bella doing homework in our room. "How was your day?" I asked giving her a kiss.

"The jury made their decision." She answered as I scolded myself for forgetting.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot that was today. I was going to call you." explained as she smiled giving me a kiss. I had remembered early in the morning, but with all the work I had forgotten.

"It's alright, Edward. I know you're busy." She replied placing her notebook on the bed.

"But what happened?" I inquired hoping things had gone Bella's way. I assumed they had, because she seemed happy.

"They deemed her incompetent, and she has to receive treatment to avoid serving jail time and she has ten years probation." She explained with a sigh. "Emmett says she wants to see me, he thinks the treatment she has received over the last three months has helped."

"Are you going?" I inquired not wanting to agree of disagree without knowing what she wanted. "The choice is yours."

"I want to go, and Emmett promised to go with me." She replied with a worried expression. "I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"I'll go if you want me to." I offered. Renee was not one of my favorite people, but I was willing to go and support Bella.

"I'd rather do this with just Emmett. I don't know how she will react to you, it might worsen the situation." She replied as I nodded, understanding her completely.

Anthony's babbles began to filter in through the monitor as Bella laughed taking my hand and leading me towards the nursery. "What are we doing?" I asked since we usually allowed him to babble all he wanted.

"Watch" She said with a huge grin as we approached the crib.

I smiled at my boy who was sitting in the middle of the crib with his small blanket sucking his thumb. He looked up at me raising his arms to be carried. "Ma-Ma!" He said clearly as my eyes widen is shock.

"Did he just speak?" I asked Bella as Bella nodded.

"What did you say, Anthony?" I probed lifting him up as he giggled and cooed. "Can you say it again for daddy?"

Anthony looked at me observing me closely saying a bunch of nonsense syllables. He seemed to be totally ignoring my request.

"He was saying this afternoon." Bella added as Anthony turned to the sound of her voice.

"Ma-Ma!" He repeated throwing his arms at Bella.

"That's right," Bella said taking him.

"Can you say, Da-Da?" Bella stated as I joined in repeating "Da-Da!"

"Ma-Da!" Anthony said instead causing both of us to laugh.

"Has he said Alice yet?" Alice questioned running inside much to Anthony's amusement.

"Just Ma-Ma!" I stated as my sister pouted.

"Ma-Ma!" Anthony said yet again causing Alice to squeal in excitement and Anthony to smile.

"Say Ali!" Alice urged as we all laughed.

"He'll get there." I assured her.

"He'll be coming to his cool Aunt when he gets older, just wait and see." Alice teased as we rolled our eyes heading downstairs for dinner. My son was growing up way too fast.

A/N: I'm sorry this is late, but I was waiting for the site to get alerts in order. I hate when the site does this!

I hope it was worth the wait, and every update should be back to normal.

Thanks for the reviews!

Next Chapter: Not Sure (It's saved at my house, and not work) Sorry!

Muggleinlove


	21. Making the Effort

Chapter 21: Making the Effort

EPOV

I was worried about Bella going to see Renee. I understood that it was something that she needed to do, but I wasn't comfortable with it. Bella had been through so much, because of her mother. She had hurt her in ways no mother ever should, but Bella forgave her. Bella had a very loving and forgiving heart.

My only consolidation was that Emmett would be with her. If anybody was protective of Bella, besides me, it was Emmett. You could always count on Emmett to make sure she was alright, and I knew he would put Renee in her place. Hopefully, it wouldn't be necessary.

I knew Bella had been putting it off, but she had finally gotten the courage to go see her. I held Anthony as Bella moved around the room deciding what to wear. She was dressed in only her underwear, and I was very thankful Anthony was in my arms. He reminded me, that Bella had somewhere to be and I couldn't ravish her on the spot.

"What do I wear?" She complained biting her lip.

"You don't have to dress up." I reminded her as I placed Anthony, tummy down, on the bed. "Jeans should be fine."

"I just want to make a good impression on her." She sighed as extended my hand. As much as I wanted to go to her, I was afraid of leaving Anthony alone on the bed. He could crawl already, and I was afraid he would fall.

"Bella, juts be yourself." I stated as she sighed.

"I shouldn't have to worry about seeing my mother." She mused with a frown.

"I know, love, but life isn't perfect." I replied as she nodded giving me a kiss before going back into the closet.

"Ma-Ma!" Anthony cried staring at the closet.

"She'll be back," I reminded Anthony who looked at me with a frown. He was very attached to Bella, and would get sad when she left the room. "It's just us today. Us men." I said to my son kneeling by the bed causing him to smile.

Bella came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a printed tee. "Ma-Ma!" Anthony cried when he saw her.

"Hi, sweetie." Bella said picking him up as I smiled at my two favorite people. "How's mommy's little boy? Are you going to be good for Daddy?"

"He's always good." I replied for him as Bella laughed giving me a kiss. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Edward." She answered giving me a kiss. "I need to do this."

"I know." I replied with a forced smile. "It's still not easier to let you go. Remember not everything she says is true."

"I know, Edward. Emmett says she's changed. She's really sorry and wants to mend our relationship. Phil says the same, and I spoke to the therapist. He says she needs to see me, it'll make her progress in therapy." She explained and I knew she was right. Renee seemed to be making real progress.

"Just be careful." I warned as we made our way downstairs.

"I will, and you be careful with Anthony." She added as I nodded. My mom and dad were in Los Angeles for a medical conference, and Alice was staying with Jasper. It was only Anthony and me for the day.

"We'll be fine, won't we Anthony?" I stated as Anthony laughed grabbing my nose. "See he's already having a good time."

"I'll miss you both, I should be back in a few hours." She began to explain as I listened intently. I knew she liked to make sure everything was planned for the time she was gone. "I left plenty of milk in the fridge, and all you have to do is mix banana slices with milk and two tablespoons of rice cereal. Make sure he sits in the nigh chair and give him a few slices of banana. He loves them."

"I know, Bella. You don't have to worry." I assured giving her a kiss.

"Call me if you need anything." She said as I laughed.

"I will love, but I have stayed with him before. Go on, and call me as well." I answered as she gave me a kiss.

"Be good for daddy." She told Anthony giving him a kiss.

"Ma-Ma!" He said as she smiled giving him back to me.

"I love you both." She said as I stood at the door watching her leave making Anthony wave at her.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Anthony who looked at me with a curious face.

"Da!" He said as I smiled.

"Da-Da!" I repeated slowly for him as I went inside. He seemed to get stuck in only say "Da!"

"Da!" He repeated as I figured it was close enough. He would say it when he was ready.

"Da-Da!" He said suddenly with a giggle as I stood there in shock. Had he just said da-da?

"That's me, Anthony. I'm Da-Da." I replied feeling incredibly happy.

"Da-Da! Ma-Ma!" He continued to say and I couldn't wait to tell Bella that great news.

BPOV

Emmett's apartment was a lot closer to the hospital than the Cullen's house. Therefore, I was meeting Emmett there. I was anxious about meeting my mom, I didn't know what to expect. Had she really changed?

She had been in therapy for almost four months, and everyone said she was making real progress. She had accepted the fact that she was not going to have more children, and was no working on dealing with her emotions. I was thankful, that Phil had stuck through it all. He was always there for her.

I also hated leaving Edward and Anthony. I knew Edward had no problem caring for Anthony, he had done it countless times. But I was a worrier, and therefore I worried. Would he know how to make his food? Would he be able to get him to sleep? Had I left enough milk?

I pushed all those thoughts away from my head. Edward and Anthony would be fine. My main focus had to be on mending my relationship with my mom. It will never be perfect, but I could work on that. Even though she had done a lot to me, I still wanted her in my life.

I arrived at Emmett's apartment giving him a quick call on the cell phone. I wanted to get there, and get it over with. I didn't want to waste any more time, and I knew if I got off Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper would want to talk. I wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Hey Squirt!" Emmett greeted getting into the car and giving me a kiss.

"Hey, Emmett!" I replied with a small smile.

"Are you ready?" He inquired as I pulled out of the complex heading towards the hospital.

"I guess. As ready as I'll ever truly be." I admitted taking a deep breath.

We drove in silence, and I was thankful that Emmett wasn't one to push the subject. He understood that I needed to get my thoughts together before I saw Renee. He had done it at his own pace, but he wasn't nearly as damaged as I was.

"I'm here for you, Bella. We can leave whenever you want." He said seriously giving me a hug as we parked in the hospital.

I felt a wave of emotion hit me as we entered the hospital and took the elevator to the psychiatric ward. Renee wasn't in a padded room or anything, but she was watched around the clock. She was on depression medication, and was dealing with very rough problems.

Emmett led me straight to her room where I froze. I needed to do this for me, for her, and for us. I couldn't move on until I faced her again, and she couldn't continue to get better without talking to me. If I ever wanted to have a normal relationship with my mom I needed to take the first step. I needed to push my fears away, and confront the situation.

I looked at Emmett before heading inside. It was now or never.

A/N: Sort of a transition chapter into Bella's talk. I wanted to set up where Bella was mentally and emotionally.

I also had to give Edward the "Da-Da!" I felt bad for him.

Next Chapter: The Talk

Muggleinlove


	22. Mending a Relationship

Chapter 22: Mending a Relationship

EPOV

We ended up in the living room playing with a baby piano and drum set. My son seemed to be just as musically inclined as I was. I had gotten him his own drum and piano set in fear he would break mine, but he seemed to love the noise the drum made.

"Anthony is a rock star!" I joked as he banged on the little red drum laughing at the noise.

"Da-Da!" He stated hitting the drum harder.

"You're going to break it." I warned hitting it softly for him to see.

"Da!" He said moving my hand as I laughed. It was incredible to see how much he knew already.

I leaned back watching him play. My thoughts went to Bella as I wondered how she was doing. Was Renee happy to see her? Had she hurt again? Or was she trying to mend their relationship? I really wanted to know. I knew Bella wanted to have the mother/daughter relationship she deserved.

I became lost in my thoughts quickly loosing sight of Anthony who had crawled away. "Anthony!" I called looking around.

"Da-Da!" He called as I spotted him near my piano.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" I asked picking him up as he began to cry.

"You know you can't play near the piano." I said to him as he continued to cry in my arms. "You must be hungry." I added realizing it was past his lunch time.

I carried him into the kitchen moving the high chair closer to the table. "Food is coming." I assured him as I set him in the highchair his cries not stopping.

Anthony was a good baby, but he demanded a lot of attention. Plus he hated sitting in the highchair. I opened the fridge taking out the milk before finding the bananas and cereal. "I'm coming." I said as I sliced a few pieces of bananas and then cutting them in half before placing them on a napkin.

"Look Anthony, bananas!" I said placing the napkin on the tray in front of him. I picked up a little pieces holding it out to him. "They're yummy."

He looked at the piece curiously before accepting the piece. His face was red from crying, but he seemed to be calming down with the food.

I made sure the highchair was in viewing area before I began to mix everything else. I took the food processor mixing in a little milk cereal and the rest of the banana. I made sure I hadn't liquefied it since we were trying to teach Anthony that food was eaten on a plate and with a spoon.

I served the mixture in a Winnie the Pooh plate grabbing his Tigger spoon. He was partial to that spoon, and did not like the Eeyore one at all. I heard Anthony begin to mumble and laugh realizing he was mashing the banana pieces in his hands smearing it all over his close and hair.

"Anthony!" I said getting a wet napkin and bringing the food to the table. I had forgotten to put a bib on him. "You're a mess!" I complained wiping his sticky hands. He definitely needed a bath after lunchtime.

I picked up the small plate taking a little on the spoon. Anthony greedily took my offer smiling as he ate. I placed the small plate on the tray away from his mess as I continued to feed him.

"Do you want more?" I asked as he began to push the spoon with his tongue.

"Da-Da!" He repeated as I smiled.

"I'm Da-Da." I encouraged him trying to get him to eat another spoonful.

He moved his head his hands crashing down on the plate. "Anthony, No!" I said taking his hands out of the plate. He began to laugh his hands going straight to his already sticky hair.

"Look at you!" I said, he never behaved that way around Bella. She always seemed to feed him in a way he never got dirty.

"Da-Ma!" He said laughing.

"No, not good." I said in a stern voice as he stopped laughing as he looked up at me.

"Time for a bath." I said picking him up figuring I would clean up the kitchen after I put him down for a nap.

BPOV

After a few seconds of stalling I knocked on the door forcing a smile when Phil opened the door. "Bella!" He greeted giving me a hug.

"Hi, Phil!" I said weakly scanning the room for Renee.

Renee was seated on a small couch near the window her eyes looking at me expectantly. I smiled at her softly as she copied my actions. Neither one of us really knew what to say or how to say it.

"We should give them privacy." Phil suggested as Emmett looked at me.

"I can stay if you want me to." Emmett offered as I shook my head. I needed to do this alone.

"Go on, Emmett. It's alright." I whispered my eyes still on Renee. She looked pale and weak in her dark pink robe. I could tell she had been through a lot.

"I'll be right outside." He answered before he followed Phil out the door leaving Renee and I alone.

"Renee, mom." I said softly.

"Bella," She stated looking at me with loving eyes. The way she used to look at me when I was child. "My beautiful, Bella."

I had to hold back the tears as she spoke. I knew I should be mad at her and ask her why, but I couldn't. I missed my mom. I missed the years before everything went crazy, I missed the time when I thought my family was a family. I wanted it all back.

"I'm so sorry." She said motioning for me to sit down next to her.

I sat down next to her looking deep into her eyes. Her brown eyes, so much like mine, were full of sorrow and regret. I knew she was really sorry to have caused me so much pain. She was the mother I had once known, the one I loved.

"I've been such a bad mother and grandmother. I can't believe you came. I had lost all hope that you would." She talked as she reached for my hand kissing it.

I felt the tears begin to fall. I couldn't help myself. It felt so wonderful to see how much progress she had made. To see her striving to get better.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I finally said as I noticed that she too was crying.

"Because I don't deserve it." She answered. "I haven't been there for you. I let my problems take over, and I ignored you and Emmett. I hurt you both, and I'm afraid I've broken all possibility of us ever having a relationship again."

"I'm not going to lie." I started wanting to be honest with her. "You've hurt me very badly and very deeply. But I know that wasn't you, my mom is not like that. My mom is loving and caring."

"Am I too late?" She asked touching my hair.

"Ofcourse not, mom." I replied. "You're my mom, and I want us to get back what we once had. But you have to accept the fact that I'm married and have a son, and I'm happy."

"That's all I could ask for, Bella. And I'm happy that you're happy." She stated smiling through her tears. "I want to work on it."

"We can do that." I whispered as I hugged her.

"I've never stopped loving you." She said softly. "I just wasn't thinking straight."

"I want you to get better." I said. "I want you to finish your treatment, and I want us to put the past behind us."

"I want to get better, and if you will allow me. I would like to be a grandmother to Anthony." She said as I bit my lip. That wasn't just my decision. Edward had just as much say in that as I did.

"Get better, mom." I answered not knowing what else to say. "I'll talk to Edward, and maybe one day you will."

"I guess, I deserve that." She added. "If it makes a difference, I really thought I was doing you a favor."

"I know, mom." I replied. I had spoken with the therapist over the phone, and he had informed me of her train of thought. In her mind she was doing it to help me.

"Hello, Renee." An older man in a white lab coat said coming inside.

"Hi, Dr. Neil." She answered as the doctor looked at me. "This is my daughter, Bella."

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said. "I'm your mom's psychiatrist, we have spoken to over the phone."

"Hi, doctor. It's nice to meet you." I greeted getting up.

"I'm happy you've come to visit. I trust everything is going well." He said as I nodded.

"Thank you for helping her." I replied as he smiled at me.

"You've given me my daughter back." Renee said getting up and giving me a hug.

"I'm glad to be a service." He stated with a warm smile.

"I should get going. I left Anthony with Edward." I continued giving my mom a hug.

"Do you have any pictures of him?" She asked as I nodded opening my purse and flipping through my wallet.

"He's gorgeous, Bella." She commented.

"You can have one." I offered taking out the most recent one. It showed Anthony on top of Edward's piano.

"Thank you, Bells," She replied taking the small wallet sized picture.

"I love you, mom." I finished giving her another hug.

"Will you be back?" She questioned as I nodded. "Bring Edward when you do, he deserved an apology as well."

"I will." I assured her.

"I love you." She called as I smiled at her leaving the room.

My mom was on the right road to recovery. I, however, wasn't too sure what it meant for us. But things could only get better, not worse.

A/N: The building of a relationship with Renee is going to take time. That is part of the plot for the fifth part of this story. Which I will start to write once I finish one of my two stories.

Next Chapter: Bella and Edward talk

Muggleinlove


	23. Bath Time Fun

Chapter 23: Bath Time Fun

EPOV

I had no idea how Bella did it. Anthony was covered in bananas, and I had no idea how to take him a bath. I had done it before with Bella's help, but I was at a lost over how to do it without putting Anthony down. I didn't want him to get bananas anywhere else.

I moved the baby tub into our tub trying to balance Anthony on one arm. "Be still, Anthony." I said as he laughed getting a hold of my hair and covering it with bananas. "How does your mom do it?"

I turned on the water testing it until it was just warm, not too hot or too cold. Anthony noticed the water and began to cry. He hated baths and always got cranky around bath time.

"Look at the fishy!" I said grabbing a plastic fish that he bathed with.

"Ma-Ma!" He cried as I attempted to catch his attention by making the plastic fish dance in the air.

"Ma-Ma should be home soon." I said as I sat on the toilet slowly removing his clothes as he played with the fish. I wasn't sure how long the fish would be able to hold his attention.

"Da-Da!" He said waving his arms as the fish fell on the floor, his cries filling the room.

"Calm down," I said gently placing him on the floating hammock of his tub his scream only getting higher.

"Look it's water." I said making my hand splash lightly. I had to find a way of making bath time fun. I instantly regretted showing him the splash, because he let his arm fall causing a bigger splash and getting my shirt wet.

"Not that hard!" I warned grabbing the soap as he entertained himself by splashing. "You're making a mess."

"Da-Da!" He said again his feet kicking up and down causing a larger splash. I was covered in water, it seemed like I was the one bathing instead of him.

"Anthony, no!" I warned as he laughed kicking harder causing water to hit the walls and floor.

I slipped off my shirt picking throwing it to the corner of the bathroom. I finished bathing Anthony, getting more water on me than on him, but sighing in relief when I had taken him out and had him wrapped in a fluffy blue towel.

"You, Mr.," I began as Anthony began to laugh. It was so hard to be mad at him. He was too cute.

"What happened here?" I heard Bella suddenly ask with an amused grin.

BPOV

It felt good to have talked to Renee. Our relationship would never be perfect. I was sure of that. I could never trust her, the way I wanted to, but I would be able to have some sort of civil relationship. She had hurt us to deeply, to ever gain that trust.

"How did it go?" Emmett asked coming towards me as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Pretty good, I guess." I stated with a small smile. "She is getting better."

"Thank you for coming, Bella." Phil added.

"Thank you for sticking by her." I corrected giving him a hug. "Take care of here."

"I will, Bella. I love her." He stated with a warm smile. He was my mom's other half.

"I know you do." I finished before Emmett and I made our way outside.

Emmett remained quiet until we made it out of the hospital. "Do you feel better?" He finally asked as we walked towards my car.

"I feel better, I'm glad I came. I got to see her progress first hand." I answered with a sigh. "I'm juts confused."

"About?" Emmett inquired reaching for me as we stopped in the midst of all the cars in the hospital parking lot.

"I feel like I'm supposed to hate her now, Em. She put me through so much." I explained taking a deep breath to settle my emotions. "But I don't and I can't. I still love her and I want her to get better."

"So do I, Bells." He answered. "I still love her, even after all the crap she's done."

"But she didn't hurt you the same way she hurt me." I stated a tear escaping my eye and trailing down my cheek.

"Bella, when she took Anthony she hurt us all. I felt helpless, like I should be able to get him back for you some way. I love Anthony, he may be my nephew, but I love like if he were my own son." He corrected.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I really that self-centered? Had I not realized that others were as affected by Renee's actions as much as I was.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as Emmett pulled me into a hug his hands smoothing my hair.

"Bells you've been through a lot. And I'm extremely proud of you, and I'm in awe of your forgiving nature. You have a big heart, you're very noble and compassionate." He added making me feel better.

He was right. My brother was a lot wiser than most gave him credit for. I had always been a very forgiving person by nature, and even after all my mom had done I wanted to put it behind us. We would never have the perfect relationship, but I did long to be closer to her. I wanted to get back what we had years before.

"Thanks, Em, for coming." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Squirt. Now lets head back, before Edward pulls his hair out with Anthony." He joked as we got into the car.

I dropped Emmett off at his place declining the offer to stay for lunch. I was really starting to worry about Edward and Anthony. I trusted that Edward could care for him, but it was in my innate nature to worry.

I arrived back at home finding the downstairs completely empty. But the kitchen was a mess. The highchair was out of place and Anthony's plate was on the table. Edward had obviously not watched Anthony with the finger food. There was smashed banana pieces all over the floor.

I put the plate in the sink before heading upstairs to look for my boys. As I headed towards our room I heard Anthony's babbles and laughs leading me straight to the bathroom. I was almost afraid to open the door. Edward had never bathed him by himself.

I walked in and I had to hold back the laughter. Edward was shirtless carrying Anthony in a blue towel, but he was completely drenched in water. And as I looked around it seemed like everything was wet except Anthony. How could that have happened?

"Ma-Ma!" Anthony cried when he spotted me almost immediately. I sometimes believed that he had specialty sonar to locate me. He began to squirm in Edward's arms, making it known that he wanted to go to me.

"I can explain the mess." Edward began in a panicked tone. I simply laughed taking Anthony from him and giving him a kiss.

"It's quite funny." I commented gesturing at the mess.

"You're not mad?" He asked tentatively in a perplexed tone.

"Of course not, Edward." I answered giving him a quick kiss. "I'm just trying to figure out if you bathed Anthony or if he bathed you."

"You think you're funny?" Edward asked in a playful tone.

"I don't think, I know." I corrected. "But you should hit the showers. You have pieces of banana in your hair."

"I do not." He complained as I approached taking one off and showing him.

"Do too!" I said triumphantly before leaving to get Anthony read for his nap.

EPOV

I took a quick shower getting all the banana pieces out of my hair. It was a lot harder than it seemed, and I knew I would never feed Anthony bananas again. After I had finished I cleaned up the bathroom, finding Bella picking up in the kitchen.

"Anthony has another word, love." I announced as she dropped the sponge in the sink.

"What did he say?" She asked beaming with pride.

"Da-Da!" I answered happily as she squealed running to me and giving me a hug.

"I can't believe I missed it. And why didn't you tell me before I put him down to nap. Now I have to wait for him to get up." Bella complained with a pout.

"I know I should've, sorry." I stated before kissing her. "How was Renee?" I inquired. I still despised her, but I was trying to work through it for Bella's sake.

"She's doing good. She's progressed a lot. She wants to see Anthony." She stated tentatively as I glared at her. Was Bella crazy?

"Bella," I started.

"Wait, Edward." She jumped in as I gave her the time to explain herself. "She's changed, and we'll both be there and so will Phil. We don't have to take him now, but I want her to see him at least once before we leave for Medical School."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him." I replied.

"We can talk to the psychiatrist and see what his assessment is. But she has changed tremendously." She suggested drying her hands on the dish towel.

"If we talk to the doctor, then I'll think about it." I conceded as she smiled at me. I couldn't say no to her.

"Thank you, Edward." She whispered giving me a hug and kiss.

"Anything for you, my love." I replied with a smile.

**A/N: Bath time fun! (LOL) Anyway as I said before there is only one chapter left for this story. The fifth part will start after I finish one of my other stories. Juggling three stories (with regular updates), a job, and school is not easy. Therefore, once I post the last chapter for this story on Friday my updates will go to one a day. One day Vegas the other day Between Love and Duty.**

**On a side note, my story The Love of a Pirate made it to the last round of Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Make sure to go vote for me!**

**Next Chapter: Graduation**

**Muggleinlove**


	24. Graduation

Chapter 24: Graduation

EPOV

I was downstairs waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. Today was our graduation, and I couldn't wait to get my diploma. The fact that Bella was getting hers as well, made it that much more special. We had pulled through together.

I was extremely proud of her. She had juggled motherhood and school like a pro. She had gotten straight As and had graduated summa cum laude with a perfect 4.0 GPA. Her achievements were more impressive than my own.

"Look who's ready to see his parents graduate!" Alice announced coming down the stairs with Anthony all dressed up in a lightweight white dress shirt and dark jeans. He looked like a little man.

"Da-Da!" He called as I took him from my sister.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said kissing his forehead. "You look all grownup."

"Bella let me dress him." Alice said proudly as I rolled my eyes. "You know he looks cute."

"He does." I agreed as she went upstairs to get herself ready.

I sat Anthony down in his playpen as I took a seat in the sofa nearest him. We were all working on trying to stop him from wanting to be carried all the time. It was our own fault her was accustomed to being held, but we were slowly teaching him to entertain himself.

"Da-Da!" He cried pouting slightly and looking up at me with this big green eyes.

"Play with your toys." I said. He had at least four different toys in the pen with him.

I observed him as he struggled to pull himself up looking extremely pleased with himself when he accomplished it. "Da-Da!" He repeated his fingers opening and closing as a signal for me to pick him up.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked just as my dad came downstairs preparing the camera and video camera.

"He has you tied around his little finger." My dad commented as I nodded scooping him up.

"What can I say? He melts my heart." I admitted as I thought about the first time he stood up.

_It was the week before finals and Bella and I were in our room sprawled out on the floor studying. We were taking advantage of the fact that Anthony was napping, and the house was to ourselves. We were not going to be interrupted._

_I looked over at Bella who was chewing the top of her pen as she read some old English play she had to analyze for her final. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't help but stare. I was tired of reading about the different functions of cells, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I wanted more, but a kiss would do._

_She must've noticed my stare, because she looked up. her long eyelashes looking sinful with her big brown eyes. The same eye shape our son had inherited. _

"_What are you looking at?" She asked._

"_My beautiful, sexy wife." I said as she laughed. _

"_Shouldn't you be studying?" She asked as I shrugged. _

"_I'd rather study Human Anatomy." I replied crawling to her and pressing my lips against hers._

"_You aced that class in more than one way." She teased as I chuckled._

"_But a little review never hurt anyone." I retorted my lips trailing down to her earlobe and neck._

_She pulled me back to her, our lips crashing once more. "I love you." I whispered my hands slipping past her shirt and pulling it off._

"_Da-Da! Ma-Ma!" I heard Anthony say through the baby monitor. _

"_Someone is calling." Bella giggled as I groaned. My son had perfect timing. He reminded me of Alice in that way._

"_Maybe he'll go back to sleep." I said as Bella laughed. _

"_I don't think so. It's just about time for his feeding." Bella reminded me as I sighed rolling off her._

"_Later, Edward." Bella promised kissing me again. "Go take him downstairs while I put away our books._

"_Fine." I replied getting up and walking across the hall to get Anthony._

_I walked into the room finding Anthony standing against the railing of the bed. My eyes_ _widened in shock as he called me: "Da-Da!"_

"_Bella." I called not believing my eyes. I didn't want to move, because I didn't want scare him and have him fall back onto the crib._

"_What's wrong, Edward?" She asked joining me at the door her eyes widening as well. "My baby is standing!" She cried rushing to Anthony._

"_Ma-Ma!" He said with a big smile calling us with his extended hands and fingers. _

"_Look at you!" She cooed picking him up and holding him close. "You're growing up too fast." _

"_Way too fast." I agreed going to them and kissing my son's head. Time was moving way too quickly._

My daydream was cut short as Alice, my mom, and Bella all came down. at the same time that everybody else walked in through the front door.

My eyes landed on Bella who was wearing a V-neck dark blue dress that ended just above her knee. She looked exquisite with her dark hair slightly curled and let loose around her face.

"We better get going!" Charlie said as I found him also carrying at least three different cameras.

"Dad we're graduating. I don't think you need that many cameras." Bella commented as everyone laughed.

"I just want to capture my daughter's and son-in-law's big moment." He replied as we all made it outside and started getting into the various cars. Charlie rode with Emmett and Rose in the Jeep, Alice and Jasper went with my parents in the Mercedes while Bella and I took Anthony in the Volvo.

"I'm so proud of you." I said to Bella as we got into the car after making sure Anthony was buckled up and our gowns were hanged up.

"We did it together, Edward." She pointed out as I kissed her cheek before speeding off to our college graduation.

BPOV

When we arrived at the school Edward and I put on our cap and gowns before meeting everyone else near the open space they would be using for the ceremony. "Have fun!" Esme said taking Anthony from me.

"Ma-Ma!" Anthony cried reaching for my hat.

"No, Anthony! Mommy will be sitting near the front." I explained as he giggle trying to grab the tassel.

"With all the toys he has, he's still amused by the tassel." Jasper said with a laugh as we heard the graduates being called.

"You guys better go." Carlisle suggested with a warm smile as Edward took my hand and we waved to our family going to the check-in table to be given our number.

Edward and I were seated together near the front, because we shared the same last name. I took deep breaths trying to settle my nerves as Edward laughed.

"Why are you nervous, Bella?" He asked as I forced a smile.

"I feel like I'm going to fall when I walk across the stage." I admitted as Edward shook his head.

"You'll be fine, you're shoes aren't that high." He pointed out as I nodded as the ceremony began.

I didn't hear much of the ceremony. I was just so relieved to have made it. There had been times when I had thought, I wouldn't be able to do it. Times when I felt it was impossible to be a great mother and a great student. The degree was mine, but I knew I owed to the wonderful support system I had.

Edward and I stood up as our aisle was called and we slowly lined up next to the stage awaiting for them to say our names. "You'll be fine." Edward assured me kissing my cheek before his name was called.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, Bachelor's of Science in Biology." I clapped loudly watching on as our family cheered from their seats. Anthony in Alice's arms, my father and Carlisle taking a million pictures.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, Bachelor's of Arts in English." The announcer said as I took one final look at everybody my eyes meeting Edward's as he smiled at me from the other side of the stage.

I slowly climbed the stairs shaking hands with the University's President before making it across the stage without falling. "Congratulations, Love." Edward whispered in my ear as we posed together for a professional picture before making it back to our seats.

I was on a high for the rest of the ceremony. I was so proud of both of us, and I knew this was the beginning of a new life for us.

In a few weeks we were going to be moving to Baltimore in order to get settled before Edward began Medical School in the Fall. I knew we still had quite a number of challenges before us. I had been lucky to have such a wonderful family to support us, but soon it would just be the three of us. But I knew that together we would be able to make it through anything.

**A/N: They made it through college. Wow, I'm so sad right now. I have been writing this story nonstop since April. I started Camp Wilderness on April 16. Can you believe that?**

**Well, like I've said before. I'm not ready to end it just yet. There will be one more story in the series but it will not be written until I finish one of the two other stories. I may begin writing a chapter here or there if the inspiration hits, but it will not be posted until I finish at least one of the other stories.**

**I will keep you informed of new developments via my other stories.**

**Thank you for coming along for the ride, and I hope you'll join me in my other two stories and when I return for the last story of this series.**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
